KOB Xmas special
by kirramagic
Summary: Here we have it, three years later and all the characters from the kingdom of birds and original series all come together to celebrate in Kinkan town as hijinks and fun all come bubbling forth with xmas joy! Curious then please come on in and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Wonderful Gathering**_

The sounds of running steps echoed upon the wooden floorboards as dizzy excitement filled the room at the coming of visitors.

"Ahiru will you stop that running! It's not going to make them arrive any faster," called an annoyed voice from the top of the stairs as she'd been carrying on this way for the past half an hour.

Hearing him Ahiru then replied back instantly smiling happily, "I can't help it Fakir! This is going to be the first time we can all celebrate together like this!" For even Fakir's tone wasn't enough then to sour her mood, for she walked around the room in a yellow long sleeved top with white frills on her sleeves finishing with red trousers.

Uzura upon the table looked on with her usual innocent curiosity as she held her drumsticks in each hand as she watched Ahiru walking back and forth excited.

Watching on Uzura asked, "is Ahiru happy zura?"

At this question Ahiru stopped and looked at her as she then replied still smiling, "oh yes I am Uzura, I just can't wait for everyone to come! It'll be the first time with everyone here! And I just can't-"

Suddenly then the doorbell rung and it was then Ahiru and Uzura looked towards the door silent for a moment but then Ahiru's face lit up as she cried out, "Fakir come on get down they're here!"

With that she then dashed to the door as fast as she could, Uzura seeing the happy mood then joined in her own way as she happily tapped on her drums, "they're here! They're here zura!"

Fakir meanwhile upstairs in the midst of his writing then quickly stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the call, dropping his quill into the pot of ink with a splash he ran to the stairs, he was dressed in a purple jacket and a blue shirt underneath ending with brown trousers.

Running at full pelt Ahiru arrived at the door with a smack as she couldn't contain herself but then quickly recovering as she shook her head she opened the door widely saying aloud with a big smile, "hi there!"

And there who greeted her were none other than Rue and Mytho as they looked at her with happy smiles seeing their old friend once again, both of them well clad for the winter as would be to expected for a prince and a princess.

Rue wore a long red dress with purple diamond patterns as they covered the whole thing while around her shoulders was a dark brown scarf with tassels giving her a classic Victorian image, as her long dark brown hair was tied back into a short ponytail.

Mytho meanwhile wore a long dark green coat held by golden buttons while his cuffs were surrounded by nice warm fur as his hands were shielded from the cold with brown leather gloves.

It was Rue who first spoke," good tidings Ahiru." Hearing this she sprung straight over and gave Rue a warm hug in seconds as she cried, "Rue-chan!"

Laughing as her friend hugged her Mytho simply smiled at this, for it was the same every year, well this was their third time to visit now.

Three years ago when they'd received word that Ahiru had been restored to her humanity the two of them had been extremely ecstatic and Mytho even more surprised to learn that Ahiru was princess Tutu herself!

But despite all the shocks and revelations that they'd been told about that had occurred over the time that Fakir and her had disappeared from Kinkan town, they were just so grateful and pleased to have them both back safe and sound.

'But even more than that', as Mytho looked up to the door it was then Fakir appeared finally in the doorway as he smiled to the two of them as well as he then proceeded forwards towards them, 'we're finally together again.'

Inside the living room Ahiru sat with Rue as the two of them discussed things as to what had happened since their previous meeting as they laughed and giggled at certain small stories as Uzura watched with her ever usual innocent curiosity from the table.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Fakir was quickly fixing up some tea for themselves while Mytho watched from the doorway at the two girls. Putting tea leaves in the teapot Fakir spoke, "well things like this never change, do they?" He asked.

At this Mytho looked at him, "no… they don't, but it should be interesting this year, right?" He asked and turned to look at Fakir who had now just got the boiling water off of the stove.

Hearing this Fakir let out a small smirk, "that's true it's always nice of Charon to leave the house when he visits Rachel, I think at some point we should visit them."

Mytho nodded at this for he and Rue hadn't seen Rachel themselves since that time three years ago, but he definitely would make the effort at some point, also to apologise for that time as well…

But shaking away the depressing thoughts he decided to change the subject, "so how's your story writing coming along? Have you made improvements?"

At this Fakir halted slightly as he was abut to pour the first cup, he sighed slightly a little melancholy making Mytho look at him in concern but before he could ask Fakir answered, "it's been ongoing, I've mastered basically what needs to be done in order to create, I haven't written a tale though as of yet… not until I'm completely sure what it is I want to write… because…"

Mytho listening to this didn't know how to respond at first but then he decided to make Fakir continue from his pause, "but?"

Fakir then poured the cup as he finished saying, "there's only so much I can write about in a small town like this…"

Mytho's curiosity still eating away at him was stopped before he could ask further as suddenly there was a series of hard knocks on the door as more guests had arrived.

Hearing them Ahiru turned from Rue who looked up curious herself, but Ahiru further happy ran to the doors instantly as she spoke running, "I wonder who's come first? Is it Komo-chan? Or?-"

But then opening the door she got her answer, as standing there together was Ouma and Uzuri. Looking at her big sister Ahiru saw she was clad in her favourite colour as ever dark blue in a long overcoat of navy with white fur surrounding her collar hiding away her arms, while white furry hair bands held her long pigtailed hair. Ouma on the other hand was dressed in a yellow chequered shirt with a black coat over him with a big orange scarf hiding a partial amount of his face.

Seeing Ahiru open the door he was the first to talk, "hi ya!"

Ahiru hearing him smiled and then looking at her big sister who smiled joyfully as she then held out her arms, "so what is I get when I visit?"

Knowing that answer without saying it Ahiru quickly went over and gave her a welcoming hug, "hi big sister!"

Feeling her warmth Uzuri squeezed back as it had been months since they'd last seen each other and she enjoyed the warmth her little sister always managed to carry with her, "hello to you too little sister."

After a few moments of this it was then they broke up their little greeting as Ahiru led them in as she guided her big sister in by the hand while Ouma walked a little behind, "c'mon! C'mon! I want you to meet everyone!"

Hearing them walk through the door Fakir thought it would be best he went in first before he let Uzuri and Ouma meet Rue and Mytho so walking past his friend he told him, "can you finish pouring the tea for me?"

At this question Mytho replied, "sure," as he then went to go and do just that.

Then walking out he went to meet them; Ahiru now leading Uzuri in had stopped holding her hand as she talked, "I'm so glad that you could come this year! I've always wanted you all to meet."

Uzuri hearing her little sister say this nodded as she replied, "I know, I know, you've said that quite a few times now since we've been able to visit this place." For now Uzuri had put away her coat on a hanger and had revealed the white lacy top she was wearing with a small black waistcoat along with the dark long blue skirt she was wearing.

Looking at the place she could see that the house that her little sister and Fiancée stayed in was still as plain as ever but she knew this would all quickly change in the next couple of days.

Ouma then spoke himself, "we've both been looking forward to this visit, right honey?" He spoke as he then went to hug her around her waist lovingly.

However not in the mood for that behaviour right then Uzuri simply rolled her eyes as she replied, "yeah sure."

Ahiru looking at them and their usual awkward behaviour then heard footsteps on the wood and turned to see Fakir walking over to them his expression the same as ever when he met with Uzuri and Ouma.

Seeing him she spoke pleased, "Fakir!"

At this Uzuri and Ouma turned and looked at him as he approached, then taking this as his cue to stop Ouma let go of Uzuri's waist as he walked on over and held his right hand out to him, "nice to see ya there again Fakir," he smiled.

Seeing Ouma and his usual open nature Fakir quickly responded as he took the hand and shook it, "nice to see you too."

Then letting go it was Uzuri who walked over as she looked at him with his usual cool eyes as she spoke again, "why hello there weirdo." As she finished with a grin.

Fakir put off once again by this usual greeting replied back in the same tone, "hello to you too."

Then suddenly making Ahiru and Ouma look on worried Uzuri suddenly brought out her rolling pin as she pointed it at Fakir's chin threateningly as she said still devilishly sinister, "I see you've managed to keep your promise again this year."

At this Fakir doing his best to not break a sweat looked into the distance avoiding her aura as he replied, "yeah… and I mean to keep it that way… I'd dread to think what you'd do to me…"

Ahiru uncomfortable at this little show immediately went to intervene as she grabbed her sister's shoulder as she said, "uh, sis? Could you please stop that now…"

Keeping the harsh gaze up for a few more seconds Uzuri then did a one hundred and eighty degree turn over as she put the rolling pin up her sleeve and smiled to her little sister, "okay."

Glad that she'd stopped her Ahiru sighed as she then led her away from him as she spoke, "C'mon I'll let you meet Rue-Chan." With that the two of them walked past Fakir.

After a further few quiet moments Fakir finally relaxed as he spoke, "oh thank god…" as he finished with a sigh, his heart still beating fast as he'd had to endure this every single time at the beginning she'd come to visit.

Ouma awkward still himself walked on over to him as he waited for his recovery, then finally getting his act together Fakir turned to him and said, "you know I don't how you manage to keep up with her."

At this Ouma let out a small laugh as he replied, "she mean's well, it's just her own way of showing affection to you, I'm sure she wouldn't really hurt you."

Hearing this Fakir was far from believing as he turned his head away thinking he'd never be able to understand Ouma's carefree nature.

Meanwhile back in the living room Ahiru finally led Uzuri into the living room where Rue was sat still with Uzura still on the tabletop.

However Uzura looking up and saw her coming and then banged on her drums happily, "oh! It's Uzuri zura!"

Hearing her Uzuri turned and saw the little girl marionette and then replied feeling a little hesitant, "uh, yes hello Uzura…"

At this voice it was then Rue turned and saw Uzuri for the first time as she looked up at her in amazement, feeling eyes on her Uzuri turned and looked at her herself as she blinked.

But then coming Ahiru then quickly introduced them to each other, "oh Rue-Chan! This is my sister Uzuri and Uzuri this is my friend Rue-Chan."

Uzuri looking at Ahiru as she was telling her this then regarded Rue with a concentrated gaze that made Rue feel a little uneasy, it almost felt like she was staring at another version of herself.

But then it was quickly shaken away as Uzuri reached her right hand forwards to be shaken as she said, "greetings to you Rue."

Hearing this she was puzzled for a moment but then seeing her hand extended Rue then reached her own forwards and then shook it slowly as she replied. "Uh yes, greetings to you as well Uzuri."

Ahiru watching this all proceed became relieved that they'd made good contact with each other and so smiled happily. Then suddenly, "I've got the tea here all ready! What does everyone want in their-"

It was then everyone turned as there sticking his head out from the doorway was Mytho as he looked curious for a moment, but then seeing him it was Ahiru quickly walked over to him as she spoke, "oh Mytho! This is my sister Uzuri she's come to stay with us as well this year."

Looking at Ahiru as he was told this Mytho blinked as he repeated, "your sister?"

Ahiru then nodded happy then Mytho looking at Uzuri saw her serious expression and looking at her definitely could see the resemblance with her long pigtailed brown hair, the single spring of hair on her head and the freckles on her cheeks.

Seeing this he then decided to reply, "I see, okay I'll come and introduce myself."

Nodding again Ahiru replied, "okay," with that she followed Mytho over and at that moment it was then Fakir and Ouma made it inside finally to see Uzuri being introduced to everyone.

Finally in front of the two of them Ahiru spoke to her sister, "and this is my friend Mytho, he's Rue's husband."

Hearing this Uzuri looked to him and then Rue again who looked at her not sure how to react but then turning around again she still held her serious expression as her arms were folded as she said, "I see…"

Mytho seeing her act like this then tried to make a proper introduction himself, "uh yeah that's right, we've always been interested in meeting you and the others it's really nice to make your acquaintance," Mytho finished as he bowed his head formerly in the princely fashion.

Seeing him do this Uzuri's expression still didn't change for she was used to all this type of courtesy, Ahiru on the other hand not sure what to do then suddenly heard the doorbell ring and as it did she spoke, "oh sounds like Komo-chan's finally made it now! I'll go and get her."

With that she quickly ran to the door to welcome them and then seeing her go Fakir decided then to follow suit as it was the right thing to do and Ouma hearing them go also knew instantly who it was so went to join them in the welcome as well.

Now left alone with the two of them it was then Uzuri made her move, "so I finally meet you two huh?... Could you do me a favour please?"

Meanwhile back at the door Ahiru hurriedly opened it again and there standing in the doorway smiling holding hands together were none other than Komadori and Fukorou.

Looking at her it was amazing to see what time had done to change her for now her short brown hair that once only reached to her shoulders was now long and soft as it reached past her back finishing above her hips, and the braids she wore at her sides were longer too reaching down to her chest.

She wore a long sleeved top light orange/brown in colour that was tied with a bright orange ribbon around her centre and the skirt below was a wonderful vibrant red with rose patterns all over.

Fukorou next her was dressed in a white shirt and blue coat with a red scarf tied around his neck while he wore a pair of comfortable black trousers.

Seeing everyone the two of them smiled as they each greeted, "we've arrived everyone," Komadori spoke happily and then Fukorou spoke as well, "hi there."

Then seeing her young cousin again Ahiru immediately went to her as she spoke, "Komo-Chan! It's so great to see you again!"

Hearing her Komadori let go of Fukorou's hand for a moment as she then grabbed her cousin's hands as they held each other pleased to see each other, "it's wonderful to see you as well."

With that they both smiled happily as they held each other's hands while Fukorou grinned at this usual greeting then looking past them he saw Ouma and Fakir in the doorway, seeing them he nodded silently with a smile.

Seeing him Fakir then nodded quiet himself, it'd taken a long time but the two were now more on a peaceful level with each other than they had been in the past, though they still didn't talk too much for there was still a ways to go before that.

However Ouma seeing him nod their way replied carefree, "well it's great to see you guys too!" With that he walked down the stairs and then over to Ahiru and Komadori who had now broken out of their little greeting.

Then looking over at her brother Ouma Komadori felt him ruffle her hair as he spoke in a brotherly tone, "so I still see you're all lovey with Furu-chan? Huh?"

At this Komadori became embarrassed as she batted his hand off her hair saying cross, "honestly big brother cut it out!"

Seeing this little act everyone laughed together making Komadori all the more embarrassed, but then Fukorou seeing her like this took her hand again in comfort and reassurance. This made her look at him in surprise as he smiled down kindly at her, but then seeing this she blushed happily with a smile as she squeezed his hand.

Seeing their little moment together there was silence but then Fakir decided to speak up, "well I hate to interrupt this little tender moment but I think it'd be better for us to all go inside, we don't all want to freeze when it starts snowing again."

Hearing this everyone acknowledged him as then Ahiru spoke, "yeah you're right, c'mon let's go in!" With that Ahiru led the way inside.

Then quickly everyone followed in after her as they shut the door behind and began to take off their shoes and coats.

However back inside the room Uzura watched quietly as Mytho opened his eyes as he asked, "a favour?"

Hearing this question Uzuri nodded as she said, "yeah, come here please?" As she then indicated for Mytho to come over closer to her.

Rue watching this was confused herself, as she had no idea what it was this woman was planning but Mytho as naïve as he was decided to carry out this little request.

Uzuri then closed her eyes as she then brought her right hand out and then indicated with it to Mytho to come closer as she spoke, "can you come a bit closer?"

At this Mytho did so inching a little closer over still puzzled.

But once again she moved her finger indicating again, "Closer please?"

With that Mytho moved closer still feeling a little weird.

Again though the same thing, "a little more than that please?"

Now Rue was really beginning to get a little concerned as she watched was happening for Mytho was practically only inches away from her, Mytho feeling the same then asked, "um am I close enough now?"

At this Uzuri opened her eyes and looked at him as she smiled, "yeah that's just perfect." However looking at her Mytho wasn't much pleased by the expression she was giving him.

Then through the doorway everyone appeared all chatting happily, but before Ahiru could call out to her sister suddenly!

**SLAP!!!  
**

Uzura watching as this occurred as she spoke aloud, "ohhh?"

Uzuri had slapped her right hand into Mytho's face making him fall to the floor in shock as he looked up at her his eyes widened as he felt a red bruise where she'd struck him.

Everyone astounded themselves at this were all silent as then suddenly Rue shouted clearly mad, "hey what do you think you're-"

However it was Uzuri who spoke out clearly agitated, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that!"

Ahiru seeing her like this quickly ran over as she tried to stop her though still in horrible alarm, "sis what're you doing! You can't do this! I mean you have to calm down and-"

At this however Uzuri replied, "no I won't! I'm not gonna remain calm not after what he put you through and everyone else! And not even with a proper thank you for all that trouble after that mess!"

Hearing all this everyone then knew what she was referring to with the incident that had happened in Kinkan town those years ago, then suddenly Uzuri turned her gaze to Rue as she spoke, "and as for you!"

At this she became petrified at what she was going to do to her as there was no time for her to back away or anything as she'd come over in seconds, Mytho looking on in alarm as he cried out, "Rue!"

Uzuri then moved her hand back ready to strike Rue clenched her eyes shut scared, but then suddenly she felt a gentle yet hard flick on her nose that made her open her eyes confused.

Everybody was silent as Uzuri spoke as she pointed to her serious, "you I'm going to partially forgive since you were swept into the whole mess yourself, so I'm not gonna be too tough on you."

There was then silence again as it seemed as though she'd gone totally mad but then Uzuri quickly turned to everyone and smiled sweetly, "right now that's out of the way let's enjoy the festivities? Okay?" With that she went to the kitchen to see what was there to enjoy.

However Fakir fuming with rage quickly ran after her shouting, "Uzuri!!!" To give her a piece of his mind while Ouma went after them to stop any future injuries.

Rue and Ahiru still in shock at what had occurred suddenly heard Mytho as he spoke, "ow that hurt! That really smarts!" He spoke as he held his cheek that was aching.

Seeing him like this the two of them ran to his side, "Mytho are you all right?" Ahiru asked worried. Rue then asked, "Mytho?"

However despite the pain Mytho stared at the two of them as he smiled though he struggled as he replied, "well I can say that your sister packs a punch."

This was a very weak joke but the two of them smiled anyway at this, but then suddenly walking over a voice spoke, "do you need a hand up?"

Hearing this Mytho replied, "yeah I'd like that thanks-"

But then as he was lifted up he was suddenly confronted was seemed to be a mirror image of himself as he stared in shock as Fukorou had helped him.

Fukorou after helping looked at him just as perplexed as the two stared at each other, Rue and Komadori too were just as amazed at the likeness.

Suddenly then the two boys together spoke instantly, "you're me!?"

Ahiru though standing couldn't believe their reaction to each other but before more confusion could occur she spoke, "uh er um, Mytho sempai this is my very distant relative Fukorou, remember what I told you about?"

Looking at Ahiru for a moment still confused for a moment he looked back at his near doppelganger as he asked, "so you're Fukorou?"

At this he nodded, "yeah that's right I am, the last prince to Elgin eighteen years old."

Hearing this Mytho smiled in reply, "well I'm a prince too, the only one of my kingdom but I'm much older than you are… in fact I can't even remember how old I am."

At this Fukorou looked at this guy with disbelief as asked, "what you mean? Really old? Like over fifty?"

Mytho hearing this replied, "I suppose so…"

At this Fukorou spoke, "I guess you're old enough to be a granddad then?"

Hearing this Mytho became unexpectedly mad as he'd never been insulted like this in his life and with that the two of them began to get in a debate as one argued one's strengths over the other.

Rue and Komadori seeing this each tried to stop them going on at each other however it seemed fruitless, and with that the whole house was filled with bickering and arguments from Uzuri and Fakir to Mytho and Fukorou.

Ahiru sighed at this whole thing as she'd hoped it would've started to have been a better beginning than this but then suddenly walking by her side Uzura asked her pulling on her trousers, "is Ahiru feeling all right there zura?"

Hearing her Ahiru looked down and smiled awkwardly as she admitted, "yeah I'll be all right Uzura… I just know that this is going to be interesting holiday…"

_Hi guys here's a beginning of the Xmas special! A little celebration story to commemorate the anniversary of when I created the kingdom of birds three years a go. Hope you all enjoy it, kay so you laters! ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Exciting Outing**_

It'd been now a day or so later after everybody had arrived in Kinkan town and somehow or another at least everyone wasn't bickering… too much.

However there was still a heavy atmosphere around more or less due to Uzuri's little smack up which Ahiru couldn't apologise more for or get her older sister to at least explain or apologise about.

So after discussing with Fakir of what they should both do to solve this problem, they had come up with touring the town in two different groups, one all girls and the other boys.

So with that Ahiru took Rue Uzuri and Komadori out into Kinkan town where together they toured the town and each settled on what to get as gifts for everyone. __

This had turned out to be a good choice for soon Uzuri and Rue were looking around the jewellers comparing certain necklaces, earrings and etc, and it was miraculous to find that the two of them had a similar taste in style though varying in colours.

Komadori and Ahiru both smiled with relief at this as the two of them looked at the soft toys and other cute accessories while laughing as they both compared some odd ones they'd found.

Then finally after making their purchases they moved onto what would be good for the boys until finally after deciding they all each brought their gifts too until finally carrying all their bags they were all on their way home.

Holding a couple of the bags in her hands Ahiru turned to Rue and Uzuri who were both now both in the midst of discussion and so Ahiru decided to say something, "I'm glad to see you two are talking well now." She smiled.

Both of them hearing her turned and looked at her, then Uzuri responded in her serious polite tone, "well of course, it was only a matter of time until we managed to reach this level."

Rue watching her act in her ever so queenly manner smirked as she replied, "oh yeah of course it was, all to plan right, your highness?"

Hearing this Uzuri turned to her and replied still keeping the tone, "of course."

With that the two of them after a few moments laughed slightly at this little joke, which Ahiru didn't get but she smiled in amusement anyway, then wishing to know a little more she asked, "so have you two sorted things out about Mytho and stuff?"

At this the atmosphere changed slightly again as it became saddened somehow making Ahiru almost wish she hadn't asked that question as Komadori looked over her shoulder really worried herself.

But then it was Rue who cleared things up as she answered, "yes it has in some ways we've both conversed over this together and she explained exactly why she did what she did which is why I've forgiven her partially."

Hearing this Ahiru was quiet as she then looked to her sister who stared into the distance her face still serious as she avoided eye contact.

Ahiru as well as Komadori wondered themselves still why Uzuri did what she did as they stared at her, however Uzuri not like being stared at so much then spoke still averting her eyes, "right well since we're done with all this I think it'd be better to change the subject."

Listening to her sister say this Ahiru decided to follow along too since she knew that she'd explain to her properly about things at some point, so smiling she spoke, "okay then… um here's one then, what do you think we should have for dinner tonight?"

At this Komadori too smiled as she began to answer, "um well I'd be fine with anything myself but I think Christmas pudding is definitely something we should do… cookies perhaps too?" She added.

Hearing these sweet things Ahiru brightened instantly, "yeah that'd be great! Also chocolate and um…"

At this though it was then Rue who decided to pitch in her own thoughts, "I know I hate to disrupt this talk on desserts but shouldn't you be thinking about what to have for the main course?"

Hearing her old friend say this Ahiru and Komadori blinked as then Ahiru scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she replied, "huh? Oh yeah I forgot… that's gonna be a tricky one then since I'm a vegetarian and usually it's a roast for a tradition isn't it?"

Uzuri listening in then suggested, "well maybe it might be good to have a selection and then no one will be left out regardless of taste."

At this Komadori then chipped in, "yes that's a good idea! So what should we have for a selection?"

Ahiru brightening up in this conversation then answered, "hmm well how about maybe some fish, carrots and peas and-" With that the conversation deciding on dinner continued onwards.

Meanwhile elsewhere in town Fakir, Mytho, Ouma and Fukorou had all been out shopping together as well gathering gifts and decorations to begin putting on the house and tree when they all arrived back.

It'd been relatively peaceful between everyone, though Fukorou and Mytho had now and again given stern looks to each other though what on Fakir could only begin to guess.

So carrying an assortment of gifts and food in both hands Fakir walked on down the cobbled frosty road with everyone, beside him was Ouma who bore most of the decorations while Fukorou and Mytho were side by side as they carried the last of the food.

Fakir was quiet, as he didn't really know how to stop the mysterious rivalry between Fukorou and Mytho who were even now making odd annoyed glances at each other. Ouma seeing Fakir's uncomfortable expression decided to speak up and brighten the mood, "well that was good sales back there huh? I mean who'd think we'd get those baubles there for so less!"

Hearing Ouma say this Fakir caught on quick to what he was doing and so decided to follow his lead as he added, "uh yeah, yeah it was, it's been a while since I went to get decorations so… what about you Mytho? When was the last time you went?"

Mytho in the midst of glaring at Fukorou then turned to Fakir baffled for a moment as he began to answer, "what me?... Well I don't usually do that since the decorators usually do it."

At this Fukorou then decided to speak, "what you mean you totally rely on your servants for that?"

Hearing this reply Mytho looked at Fukorou still mad as though he was itching for a fight, "what do you expect me to do! I'm the ruler of a whole kingdom I don't have the time for that kind of thing! The only reason I can come out here today or whenever is because of my chancellors and my servants too… I owe them a lot for this time away."

Fukorou listening to this was surprised as he replied, " I see… well we're the same then in that sense…"

Looking at him surprised himself Mytho asked, "what we are?"

At this Fukorou nodded, "yeah… cause even a little now I rely on them, I think at one point I won't though anymore."

Glad to see that the conversation was going in a good direction Ouma decided to nurture it further as he asked, "oh I see, so does that mean you and Komadori are deciding to move out of Raanan then?"

Hearing his future brother in law ask him this question Fukorou looked down as he answered, "at some point yes… though I'm not sure I can protect her that well… since the hatred for what I did in the past hasn't completely dispersed… and father and my family refuse to accept my apologies or acknowledge me…"

Fakir hearing this felt sorry for Fukorou himself as he remembered the events that had transpired when he had first entered the kingdom three years ago, looking into the distance he then listened to Ouma as he replied, "I see…"

Fed up with remaining silent Fakir then decided to speak himself, "haven't you and Uzuri managed to sort everything out yet?"

Hearing Fakir ask this question Ouma looked at him as he then shook his head in reply, "well I'm afraid even with the enchantment gone… some people refuse to give up and live normally since some of them got special privileges for being certain birds… and they take out their stress on others… so it's been difficult but… I know we'll do something about it eventually. "

Fakir nodded at this as he then looked ahead of himself again, however Mytho having heard what Ouma talked about then decided to ask him personally about it, "so you're saying that you and Ahiru's sister rule a kingdom? And it's in trouble?"

At this Ouma nodded as he then spoke, "yes that's right, we've been ruling for three years now… but we still have trouble not just with the people but…"

With that the two of them got deep into political discussion as they each recommended different tips and advice on how to solve their problems and make advantages.

Fakir seeing them get deep into their conversation sighed as he walked on a little further ahead as he still had a big enough problem on his mind that he still needed to sort out. Looking into the sky he then lifted his right hand into sight as he gazed at the golden ring that was still fixed upon his finger as it shone in the sunlight.

Looking at it he then spoke aloud, "how am I to solve this?"

Suddenly a voice asked curious, "solve what?"

Turning at once at this voice Fakir looked startled as he saw that it was Fukorou! Looking at him Fakir exclaimed, "What're you doing here!?"

Seeing his reaction Fukorou shrugged as he answered, "those two are caught up in their own conversation and I haven't got anything to add or talk about with them so…"

Hearing this reasoning Fakir calmed down quickly as he then replied, " well I haven't got much to say to you either you know…" for of all people he didn't want to discuss his problems with his once worst enemy.

Seeing him like this Fukorou raised an eyebrow as he replied, "oh really? It didn't seem that way to me… for what was it you said? 'How am I to solve this?'"

Looking at him angrily Fakir then looked away again as he did not want to reply to this mocking tone as he'd already received enough from Uzuri.

Seeing his old usual stubborn moody reaction Fukorou smiled as he shook his head slightly to and throw as he replied, "Well I might as well guess what's on your mind… it's something that concerns Ahiru and you right?"

At this Fakir jolted as he'd hit it dead on the nail and then he had to listen further to Fukorou as he further concluded, "and whatever it is you haven't told her as she won't take it well… right?"

Listening Fakir sighed then, as he'd had to admit defeat to Fukorou and his analysing skills as he then nodded and replied, "That's right."

Smiling at his victory though Fukorou decided it was time to drop the joke as he spoke seriously, "… you know if you want to discuss it I will listen to you… after all that's the least I can do for you."

Looking at him though annoyed Fakir grudgingly replied," … well I might as well tell someone, and I can trust you to keep it to yourself?"

At this Fukorou replied instantly, "of course."

Glad to know this at the very least Fakir then decided to confine in him what it was he couldn't tell Ahiru right now, "well for three years I've been studying hard and learning to be a writer, I've now studied everything I can in Kinkan town and want to become a proper novelist and scholar."

Not understanding though why this was a bad thing Fukorou wasn't too surprised to hear this for Fakir had formidable creative abilities like he did so this dream wasn't farfetched, "however?" He asked him.

"However…" Fakir then paused as the serious expression appeared on his face once more as he thought of the right way to express himself further until finally he reached his conclusion, "but I've learned enough here."

At this Fukorou still didn't understand what he was getting at as he said, "enough here?" He was quietly puzzled for a few moments until it clicked, "you mean you want to?"

Fakir then answered him instantly, "yes, I want to leave Kinkan town and travel to different places and… learn stories and things that I would not be able to if I were to stay here permanently."

Fukorou then finally understood Fakir and what had caused him to act in such a manner since he and the others arrived but then before he could say a word Fakir then continued, "and I… I'm worried about telling Ahiru what I want to do, because I don't want her to feel like I'm abandoning her and I don't have the heart to ask her to come with me, otherwise I'll be separating her from her family and everyone here in Kinkan town."

At this though it was then Fukorou shook his head as he spoke to him, "that's not true!"

Hearing this outburst from Fukorou Fakir looked at him surprised as he then continued, "listen to me… I know it's a hard thing to ask her, but I've known her for a long time and I know she'd never feel that way about you… I know she will understand."

Looking at him Fakir then asked, "She will?"

At this Fukorou nodded firmly as he replied, "of course, and that's why I'll tell you straight off now, you have to tell her, it'll be the only way to sort things out."

Never expecting to ever be advised by Fukorou in a million years Fakir almost felt like laughing however instead he only shook his head a small smile appearing on his lips as he looked into the distance saying, "all right then…I'll do it"

Hearing him Fukorou watched him walk off slightly in the distance as he could sense that a weight in some way had been removed from him somehow. Seeing this Fukorou then smiled himself as he walked on ahead as he felt himself he could laugh himself for giving this big guy advice.

On the girl's side everything was going really well as they'd all settled on what they were all going to have for dinner that night as they all laughed and discussed things together.

Ahiru laughing from a joke that Uzuri told then looked to Komadori who was laughing herself and then so wishing to know she decided to ask away, "hey Komo-chan?"

Hearing her cousin ask Komadori looked at her as she asked her," yes Ahiru?"

Seeing she'd gotten her attention Ahiru then asked her question," how's it going with you and Fukorou right now?"

At this Komadori blushed slightly at being asked this question so simply, she then looked down and fumbled her hands shyly.

Seeing her react this way Ahiru then felt embarrassed herself as she started to shake her arms and hands in apology, "oh um! I'm! I'm so sorry Komo-chan! I can be such an idiot and-"

However at this Komadori shook her head in disagreement as she said, "oh no, no it's fine… I still get a little… shy talking about it… that's all." She spoke as she held both hands together almost like a prayer.

Uzuri and Rue in the meanwhile had broken out of their little discussion together and had now turned their attentions to Ahiru and Komadori's conversation.

Ahiru glad she hadn't stirred anything bad up then laughed relieved, "oh that's good I'm glad to know that-"

But then Komadori interrupted her as she continued on, "but… our relationship is good but…"

Hearing these words Uzuri and Rue then were both fixated upon what was happening so then Uzuri decided to continue to encourage her to go on, "but?"

At this Komadori's face became saddened as she answered, "I feel that… he's at times too reserved with me… even after we've become engaged… we haven't even properly embraced."

Hearing these words Ahiru repeated her mind, 'embraced?' Then after moments it suddenly clicked as to what she meant as the images appeared into her mind of various things that couples do. Hearing her say that it made her really surprised to know thinking of what Fukorou had done and was like in the past.

Komadori still depressed by this continued, "and I know it's probably selfish of me…but I wish he would, but I feel bad for thinking that because he's so good and sweet to me… I shouldn't ask for more than that… maybe I'm just too childish."

At hearing this Ahiru couldn't help then but feel sorry for her… and feel the same type of feelings in some way, for Fakir himself had been reserved around her when she'd returned to Kinkan town and they hadn't embraced themselves together in a long while and recently she felt he'd been hiding something from her.

Rue watching Komadori and Ahiru's reactions decided to try and clean things up as she began to reply, "well why don't you just-"

But then suddenly from out of nowhere white rose petals began to fall upon everyone, looking up at this incredibly puzzled Uzuri asked, "uh what is going on here?"

Rue and Ahiru both paused and then suddenly realised what was going on with a jolt, as they looked panicked. At once the two of them cried alarmed, "this is bad!"

Komadori and Uzuri though completely lost as to what was going on Komadori asked curiously, "um is there something wrong?"

However leaving no time to answer Ahiru quickly began to pull at Uzuri's arm as she led her big sister away, "we've got to go now otherwise!"

Still not getting what the rush was and why she was being pulled Uzuri asked, "otherwise?"

Rue however busy trying to lead Komadori away spoke really on high alert, "we have got to leave now before-"

"Seasons greetings to you Mademoiselles!"

Ahiru and Rue then froze in fright as there right behind them standing on a grand majestic reindeer decorated with a wreath of holly and bells was none other than the dreaded Femio in a green elf costume, making dramatic and extravagant poses on the creature. Then standing next to him was his faithful as ever-attendant fanning away white rose petals imitating snow.

Uzuri and Komadori looked at the boy incredibly puzzled while Ahiru and Rue looked on with utter and total dread on their faces, looking at him with a queer look on her face Uzuri asked, "Just who the hell is this idiot?"

At this Femio opened his eyes romantically as sparkles filled the air around him as he flipped off the stag and began to answer with a white rose in his hand, "oh my dear lady with the ever sharp sworded tongue, your words have pierced my loving heart, and though this pain hurts me so, I shall reveal the name of the one who loves all!"

The atmosphere completely in a weird mood Uzuri still looked at him just as baffled before as she asked, "so who are you exactly?"

Once again in his over dramatic and flamboyant nature Femio answered, "I am Femio my dear lady and I offer this rose to you," he spoke as he held the white rose out to her.

Looking at it weirdly Uzuri didn't know exactly what the deal was with this rose, but before her sister could fall victim to this invitation Ahiru immediately dragged her sister out of reach of the rose in seconds.

Not getting it at all Uzuri asked bewildered, "just what're you!?-"

Interrupting though Ahiru spoke, "just believe me this is for your own good sis! Do not think of taking that rose otherwise-" however suddenly with dread Ahiru realised she'd left Rue and Komadori in the distance!

Femio watching the two girls leave in a clouded hurry not getting it in his usual dramatic manner laughed loudly as he announced, "ah those poor delicate blossoms unable to bask in the radiance of my love!"

Rue looking really desperate tried to lead Komadori away as quick as she could while he was still laughing, "take my hand if you want to survive!"

Komadori though still innocently perplexed turned and looked at her and began to ask, "but why? Is there something-"

Suddenly though as she looked at Rue she suddenly slinked away fast and terrified not understanding Komadori turned around again and saw that Femio had now turned his attentions to her as he held the white rose for her to take as he spoke, "my lady of the sea green and blue eyes for you."

Komadori unused to this type of behaviour then tentatively reached out and took the rose gently in her hands as she said, "Um… thank you very much…"

Then suddenly Femio reached out and took Komadori's left hand as he lifted it near to his lips as he smiled up to her romantically, "but that rose compares naught to your wonderful radiance."

Rue meanwhile joining Ahiru looked at the sight both terribly anxious for Komadori's well being as she'd already taken his dreaded rose and was beginning to work his total charm. Uzuri on the other hand gazed at this idiot distastefully as it made her remember another green extravagant idiot who was nearly exactly the same as him. Then annoyed she spoke her mind, "man this guy's a fast worker isn't he?"

In the mean time Komadori seeing her left hand and the position it was in with this personal space invader immediately withdrew it as though a cat had scratched her.

Femio blinking seeing and feeling her do this looked up to see her scared and nervous face and predictably misinterpreted her reactions as he then dramatically spoke up, "oh my poor delicate flower! To be so timid in the light of my love!"

Komadori looking at this stranger worriedly then understood why Ahiru reacted so badly to him and so quickly decided to leave as best she could as she started to walk away backwards, "uh, indeed um I'm sorry I have to leave now, my friends are waiting for me so-"

But suddenly as she made her next step she tripped up on a stuck out cobble as she began to fall backwards in total shock. The others from their safe distance saw her beginning to fall and as they did they all together called out, "Komadori!!"

Closing her eyes terrified of the pain that awaited her suddenly she felt a fast strong grip slow her decent in seconds as she then stopped, puzzled she then opened her eyes and saw with awful dread that she had been caught in Femio's arms as he looked at her with that still as ever romantic smile. Seeing how close he'd come to her she realised then that she was now in a far a worse position than before!

Watching from the distance as this happened Ahiru Rue and Uzuri all watched baffled and shocked as the events unfolded.

Komadori staring up into Femio's amethyst eyes terrified at what this stranger was going to do watched as he then spoke once more, "oh my poor delicate blossom… to think that even shying away you'd go as so far to steal my love for yourself!" With that Femio's attendant sprinkled white rose petals over the two of them once more.

Not liking this one bit Komadori spoke, "um sir I think you must be mistaken I haven't-"

However speaking over and interrupting her Femio then said, "ah my delicate one! Let me kiss your troubles away!"

With those horrible words Komadori wished the earth would just swallow her up there and then as Femio closed his eyes and started to move in towards her.

Meanwhile the others seeing and hearing the horror that was about to be bestowed onto Komadori looked on in alarm, Uzuri then rolled her sleeves mad as hell as she spoke, "all right that idiot is going too far!"

Ahiru in a panic herself remembering what Komadori had said earlier spoke up too, "we gotta help Komo-chan!"

"Yes we must-" Rue began to say but then suddenly another voice called out, "hey guy's!"

With that everyone turned around then to see Ouma smiling and waving to them as Fakir, Fukorou and Mytho then all arrived on the scene. Seeing everyone together Ahiru immediately then without thinking ran straight to fakir as she grabbed onto him.

Seeing her do this Fakir dropped the bags he was carrying in seconds as they clattered to the floor he looked at her startled flushing red slightly as spoke out, "hey! What're you doing Ahiru why're you-"

But then Ahiru spoke desperately and quickly, "you've gotta help Komo-chan she's being-"

At hearing his Fiancée's name Fukorou looked at Ahiru in concern and worry as he asked hurriedly, "Komadori?! What's wrong what is-"

Quickly then Rue pulled him over and showed him was going on as she pointed and said, "over there!" Fukorou looked on with widened shocked eyes.

Komdaori in the midst of her ordeal saw Femio as he was beginning to lower his lips to hers as she saw this coming she looked on terrified, she then closed her eyes and cried out shaking her head desperately, "no I don't want to! I haven't even kissed Fukorou yet! I can't! I won't! I-"

But then suddenly another pair of strong familiar arms scooped her up once more as she was pulled into a warm hold making Femio fall forwards into the frosty ground face first.

Seeing what had occurred Komadori then looked up and saw with surprise and then delight that it was none other than Fukorou who had rescued her, seeming him her heart warmed in seconds as it beat fast with affection.

Femio's attendant seeing the whole event occur then ran to his master's side as he called out worried, "Femio-sama!"

Hearing his name being called Femio then opened his eyes as he then looked up and asked, "what was that-" Then as he did he saw that the lovely blossom that he had been cradling was now in the hands of another as this stranger looked at him fuming madly red.

Seeing him Femio blinked as he asked, "who might you be?"

At this though Fukorou then spoke holding Komadori a little tighter to him as he then said enraged, "that should be my question what did you think you're doing taking a girl against her will!"

Listening to this Femio blinked as he was silent for a few moments as he suddenly then jolted and repeated slowly, "against… her will?" He asked.

Still angry Fukorou continued, "that's right! What you were doing was completely-"

Suddenly then interrupting him Femio suddenly called out to heavens, " oh this sinful me!!!"

This then made everyone look at Femio with queer eyes as he then suddenly launched into another one of his melodrama's, "oh to think that I could even not just bewilder and steal the love of this delicate blossom, I now also forced her affections and am even making this young man shake in the green embers of jealousy!"

At this point everyone was on the same thought that this guy had totally lost the point as he continued on in this fashion, "oh this cursed body to cause such chaos! Let punish be rained down on me!"

Suddenly then Femio's attendant rung a golden bell from his pocket as he departed to a safe distance, seeing him do this Ahiru, Fakir and Rue knew exactly what was going to happen next, which only left one thing to be asked, "just what's going to come this time?" Ahiru asked.

There was silence in the air for a few moments until suddenly there was a rumbling in the ground, Fukorou and Komadori feeling the trembling then began to move quickly out of Femio's path as Fukorou spoke, "I think it'd be best if we're out of his way." Komadori nodded quickly in agreement.

Then out of his line suddenly in the distance came a snowy white cloud with a large rumbling of twinkling bells. Then all at once suddenly a whole flock of reindeer descended as they all struck and ran over Femio in a hurry of hooves.

Everyone watched this with gob smacked faces then suddenly saw that the reindeer were drawing a sleigh with a Saint Nicholas in the driver seat as he waved to everyone with a wave and a smile before disappearing down the road quickly leaving an echo in the air of his "ho ho ho!"

…

Ouma still shocked himself at this turn of events then asked awakening from it, "oh is that guy okay!" Then quickly he and the others went to see about Femio's well being though just as expected he was lying face down on the ground with a battered smile as he spoke out, "merry… Christmas…" before closing his eyes having fainted from the pain. Yup… this had been a very interesting couple of days so far…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Intruder**_

After the rather… unexpected incident with Femio, both now mixed groups had returned home and after a good warm lunch were now preparing for the great dinner that would commence later on.

So once again everybody had split up to prepare the festivities depending on where their specialist skills lay, so it had come to thus. Cooking and preparing had fallen upon Uzuri Fukorou Fakir and Rue who had insisted on learning how to cook and prepare meals.

Uzuri then taking charge of tutoring was directing Rue to stir a warm delicious stew as she watched on to make sure she stirred it at the right pace as she also gave her advice on suitable future practise dishes she should try out.

Fakir in the meantime was preparing the vegetables and checking on the enormous turkey that was roasting in the oven. Fukorou on his other side was preparing the wonderful beverages and cutting the bread into neat slices for all to enjoy as he also made sure to check on the fire in the stove now and again.

Then meanwhile in the living room, "wa!" Came a loud cry.

Landing with a thud and crash Ahiru arrived at the bottom of the stairs in a mess as the box of decorations she'd been carrying had now spilled all over the floor as she was now tangled in messes of tinsel.

Hearing her everyone looked at her oddly as she was on the floor as she held her aching head with her right hand as she spoke painfully, "aw that hurt!"

Walking over her to quickly in concern Mytho reached a hand down to her as he asked, "Are you all right Ahiru?"

Opening her eyes as she heard her old friend ask about her wellbeing Ahiru looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, but then realising her situation she then became embarrassed as she realised the state she'd gotten herself into as she laughed and replied, "uh um I'm fine Mytho! Sorry I slipped up there."

Mytho clueless himself for a moment though shook his head himself as he knew then she was perfectly all right, "I can see that," he smiled as she took his hand up and was lifted back onto her feet.

Finally up on her legs again Ahiru then looked at herself in her tinsel ridden state as she then made another slight joke, "looks like I've become a decoration myself."

Still continuing to gaze at this little funny scene was Ouma, Komadori and Uzura who were all in front of the tree as it had already been covered in lights.

Looking at her for a moment Uzura then spoke, "Oh…" but then lifting both of her drumsticks she then banged away as she cried, "Ahiru's become a decoration zura!" As she finished in her usual happy childish tone.

Hearing her as she said this Komadori then spoke trying to hold back her own small ounce of laughed, "Uzura…"

Ouma humorous himself then spoke, "well regardless of who or what is going to be decorated I'd say we better get on with it," that said he then walked over to where Ahiru was tangled and then began to gather the scattered decorations together as he then went onto say, "right then while I and Mytho gather these why don't you decorate the furnishing's Ahiru?"

Hearing him suggest this she replied, "uh sure yeah okay then!" With that in her tangled state she then gathered the tinsel around herself quickly as she went straight into decoration mode, Komadori seeing what her cousin was going to do then ran after her as she cried, "oh wait! Ahiru-chan I can help too!"

Mytho watching as both quickly got together into tinsel spreading mode then turned back to look at Ouma who then said, "well you wanna start?"

At this question Mytho then replied, "oh uh right yeah," he spoke as then quickly he got onto his knees too and started to help Ouma gather the decorations together into the cardboard box.

Ahiru next to the window quickly wrapped a nice string of gold tinsel around the base of a candle, smiling at her work she then spoke, "pretty…" then turning again she quickly ran over to assist Komadori who was now focusing on another spot.

However unbeknownst to the innocent happy bystanders a pair of annoyed jealous light blue eyes gazed onwards from outside the window.

Biting a handkerchief at hand with gritted teeth a voice then spoke aggravated "oh… darn that, that unruly little step sister of mine!"

For those complaints were coming from none other than both Ahiru's and Uzuri's weird and unpredictable step sister… Pi-kokku.

Dressed from head to toe in a dark green fluttery coat a white fur coat surrounded her shoulders as it looped around her elbows making her an odd sight to be held by people passing by.

Still gritting her teeth as she bit into the handkerchief she remembered how oddly and suddenly her older stepsister now the queen of the land had vanished without a trace. She determined to find out the reason had been practically been barred left and right as everyone and even the retired king had tried to stop her.

However this had been to no effect as she had her own methods of escape and information…

For the most profound thing she had now discovered was the fact that the once gorgeous falcon servant of her older hated rival was now engaged to her younger one!  
She propelled by this info was determined to discover what he looked like now being restored to human form… so now quickly she snuck around another corner of the tiny household making it to the kitchen window where she spied steam pouring out.

Treading carefully in the snow in her rich brown leather boots to it's edge she carefully peered through… inside she could see her older step sister talking with some scruffy long dark browned hair peasant, in another corner there she saw the fiancée of Komadori who was now icing a cake and the other…!

There was no mistake, she'd recognise those eyes anywhere!

For there he was still as scrumptious as he was three years ago! And time had only added more to his wonderful figure! To think like herself he was such a rich mysterious delicious green… this had to be fate…

She was practically making a hole in the snow with her sweltering delight as she whispered to herself, "oh!... the gloriousness of it all! I have got to have a taste of -"

"Hey Fakir?" Fukorou asked as he turned to look at him.

Hearing him, Fakir was done now washing the potatoes he asked, "yes what is it?"

Glad to see he'd got his attention Fukorou then told him as he got up and away from the stove, "the fire's a bit low, could you go and get more firewood?"

Listening to this simple request Fakir then replied as he rubbed his wet hands into a towel, "sure okay, I'll go into the cellar room outback and get some."

Pi-kokku hearing this felt her heartbeat with fast excitement and glee! This was going to be easier than she had ever thought possible!

She then heard Fukorou continue, "thanks see you in a second then!"

Fakir then replied, "all right," with that she heard footsteps and then as fast as her boots and heavy coats would let her she ran to where the cellar room would be.

Looking quickly in the snow covered back she then discovered a small shed like building with a brown wooden door, it was unlocked. Opening it she then looked inside and to her delight there it was… the firewood.

Smiling delightfully with success she then said, "oh just you wait!... My Taka!" With that she snuck in as she waited patiently brimming with excitement for her prey to come…

Meanwhile back in the living room where the decorators were all busily working Ahiru now had finished with the tinsel as she circled the door with the help of Komo-chan who made sure she didn't have another klutz attack.

Proud of her work Ahiru suddenly spied through the crack of the door Fakir as he was heading for the backdoor, seeing him going she decided then that it would be best for her to see him without disturbing anyone else.

So turning quickly she said, "hey Komo-chan I just got go and do something outside for a bit, is that okay with you?"

Hearing her cousin say this Komadori looked at her for a moment but then shaking her head with a smile she replied, "no that's fine, I'll just help out my brother and Mytho while you're gone okay?"

Glad to hear this Ahiru nodded quickly replying, "Thanks a lot, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

With that she quickly opened the door as she dashed out to catch up to Fakir while Komadori went to the tree to finish off the last of the decorating that needed to be done to the tree.

Back in the cellar room in the meantime Pi-kokku was still awaiting for her beloved toy to appear and at last footsteps could be heard approaching fast!

Fakir oblivious to the monstrosity that lay on the other side of the door was reaching his hand towards the knob when suddenly, "fakir?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as he turned and then saw that it was only Ahiru as he then spoke, "what have I told you? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Hearing him speak to her in that annoyed tone Ahiru felt the feeling herself as she replied, "I don't! And I wasn't trying to sneak up on you!... I just came to talk to you!"

Fakir hearing this then was puzzled as he asked, "talk? Talk about what? If you want to talk about something we can do that at anytime and with everyone else here we-"

Interrupting him though Ahiru then complained mad trying to get through, "that not it!"

With that she then quickly dragged him away from the door of the cellar room as she led him around another corner where they weren't so obviously in the open making Fakir perplexed, he was about to complain about what she was doing when he stopped in moments as Fakir then finally saw the seriousness in Ahiru's eyes as his annoyance vanished in moments to be replaced by concerned curiosity. He then was silent as he listened to what it was that Ahiru had to say as she let go of his hands.

"Fakir… lately I've noticed that you've… well you've been a lot more serious than you usually have… like you're hiding something from me…"

Hearing her say this Fakir was surprised then that she'd noticed this… but then of course they'd been together now for three years, how could she not notice?

He then listened as she concluded, "so… what I want to know is… have you? Or is there something you are keeping from me?"

Finally hearing the question she'd wanted to ask in a long time, Fakir then sighed as he decided to ask something else, "well let me ask you this first…what do you think about how things are now?"

Ahiru herself was a little annoyed that he wasn't answering her question straight away though decided to humour him as she replied, "how things are now? Well everything's going well right now! I mean the Christmas dinner's being prepared! Mytho Rue and my sister and everyone's here together! And then tomorrow we'll have the party at the academy!"

Seeing her annoyed face as she just stated the obvious of what was going on Fakir couldn't help but smile then as it was so like her to go for the obvious and so then said, "yeah that's true, the party at the academy that's been arranged."

Ahiru then nodded, "yeah… then after everything we'll be having our graduation at end of spring and…"

At this thought though it was then Ahiru faltered as then she had only thought about up to the point of graduation and couldn't think of what would happen afterwards… what would happen?  
Fakir seeing her like this then knew they were heading towards the answer that would be revealed as he asked implying for her to go on, " and?"

She was silent now… she didn't know exactly what to say but she spoke out what first came to her mind, "well I… I don't know, I don't know what I'll do afterwards, I mean I've training all this time to be a Prima Donna… and I… I don't know where to go from there… but I… mean" she was then fiddling with her hands as she now felt anxious for the future… what could she do from then on? But then she looked up despite her worry as she said, "I'll be okay though, cause… you'll be with me won't you?" She finished as she looked at him blushing slightly now.

Looking at her as she puzzled over the dilemma about the future Fakir felt torn inside, because he too wanted to be with her as much she wanted to be with him… but inside there was still that inkling of his creativity that demanded more as he then spoke his hand clenching tightly, "and I'm afraid that's where you and I differ…" he spoke sadly.

Ahiru hearing this jolted as she looked up at him as she asked, "what…?"

Fakir then with a sigh revealed the truth of what he'd been planning for a while now, "Ahiru… I, I'm going to be leaving Kinkan town… at the end of spring, I want to travel to different lands and learn more… so that I can become a better writer…"

Ahiru hearing the truth about this was shocked inside… for she had no idea at all that it would be something of this magnitude, for she knew that it would be serious whatever it was he had to say but she had no idea at all that this what he'd been intending to do all along. She was speechless…

Seeing her like this Fakir wasn't at all surprised by her reaction, as he simply closed his eyes in serious thought, but then Ahiru snapping out of her silence spoke, "so you mean that you want to-?"

However interrupting Fakir spoke, "yes, I'll be leaving this place… for a long time."

Ahiru didn't know what to say as she felt a huge chaos of emotions clashing inside but the one that was hurting her the most was a bitter sadness but she tried to speak on, "but why?... Why didn't you talk to me about this before? Didn't you-"

Once again though Fakir interrupted, "I didn't because… you were so happy…. Being together with everyone and I didn't want to tear you away from that… I just don't want to make you unhappy."

Hearing him say this Ahiru then looked down to the floor once more… as she knew inside too he'd never do that either… so?

Fakir was caught by the seriousness of everything as he had no idea of what to say at all… but then suddenly Ahiru spoke up, "well uh… um I guess we better get going and finish things for the dinner right?"

Looking at her Fakir saw that her eyes were closed as she was putting on a forced smile seeing this Fakir felt pained as he began to say, "Ahiru-"

But then suddenly she walked from behind him and then pushed him forward to leave as she went onto to say, "you needed to get the wood right? I'll just do that myself so you can go and do what you need to okay?" With that she gave him a final push as she then quickly ran before Fakir could say another word.

Turning around he watched as Ahiru quickly opened and then shut the door behind herself leaving him on his own… seeing her do this he felt the sadness still eating away at his heart as he whispered under his breath, "I'm sorry Ahiru…" before he then walked through the door.

Ahiru in the meantime entered the darkness of the cellar, she sniffed slightly as she opened her eyes as she felt tears coming to her eyes, but then she thought to herself, why did she have to be sad? This was a good thing! Fakir had an aim for himself and was moving forward to achieve it! She should be happy for him and even glad that he thought of her so highly! But it was no use as the tears poured down her face as she spoke aloud, "Fakir…"

But then suddenly in the darkness a voice spoke with sinister delight, 'now I have you!"

Blinking Ahiru turned alarmed as she petrified, "wha-"

Meanwhile back inside the house Fakir had walked back inside depressed badly, but then as he walked through the corridor suddenly on his way Fukorou came out as he looked at him annoyed, "well I see you finally arrived?"

However Fakir didn't reply to this straight away as the owl prince continued, "Where's the wood? I thought you said you were getting it! Everything's going to be wasted if you don't-"

But then Fakir interrupted him as he replied, "Ahiru's getting it."

At this Fukorou asked, "what Ahiru? Why is she-" but then at last he noticed the look on Fakir's face and the sad radiance he was exuding as he then suddenly came to realise what it was that had happened.

He was silent for a moment until he spoke up, "have you?"

Fakir nodded in reply, "yes… I've told her."

Hearing this Fukoru then knew what this probably most likely meant as he then began to ask, "so how did she-"

But then suddenly there came a loud terrified scream, "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

It made the entire house jump in fright as then Uzuri came running alarmed with a rolling pin in hand as she spoke, "what the hell was that!?"

Fakir startled was silent for a moment when suddenly he recognised the voice in moments and then with horror knew where it was happening as he replied back anxiously, "it's Ahiru! In the cellar room!"

With that he rushed straight to the back door as he opened it wide and ran straight through and with that quickly behind him all the members in the house chased after him.

In the meantime back within the darkness of the cellar Pi-kokku was quickly holding down her prey as she laughed gleefully as she began to try and tear away at the clothing of her most scrumptious one.

"Aw my dear Taka! You have no idea how long I have awaited this moment of pure joy!" She squealed happily.

Ahiru though in the midst of panic couldn't understand what on earth was happening at all as she struggled madly and terrified out of her mind. She was too scared to speak.

Then suddenly she felt a head fall onto her chest making her squeak once more in terror then made Pi-kokku only laugh more with delight as she snuggled, "oh Taka! I never realised you could sound so feminine! Aw you're so soft and-"

But then suddenly she felt something incredibly wrong; a man's chest isn't soft!

Lifting herself quickly still holding the shirt in her hand she tried to see better in the dark, however before her mind came further to conclusion suddenly the cellar door opened wide letting light flood in, she then turned to look on startled to see there standing in the door way was the real human turned Taka… which meant?

Then turning her head to look she saw with shock in her eyes her youngest step sister being held by the nook of her top as she looked at her with teary eyes and an alarmed face.

Fakir looked on with widened queer eyes of shock as he had no idea what to do whatsoever but then suddenly he felt everyone else arrive around him.

Uzuri though arriving at the scene seeing her younger sister being held in such a manner then all at once snapped as a horrible trembling filled the air.

Pi-kokku seeing her elder stepsister released her grip on Ahiru as she looked on with pure fear in her eyes at the burning sight, Ahiru quickly then ran as she hugged Fakir tight in moments.

Fakir blushed at this sudden embrace but before he could go further into it suddenly he noticed everyone step back quickly and then looking up from Ahiru as he himself then saw as well the horrible burning aura Uzuri was emitting and as he did he quickly held Ahiru fast as he took both of themselves out of her rage range.

Pi-kokku looked on terrified as then Uzuri walked slowly into the cellar room her rolling pin high in her right hand, shutting the door behind her she then shouted out in rage, "PI-KOKKU!!!!" As she unleashed her hell-bent fury on her older step sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Fun tidings and a story…**_

It was now later in the night as the sound of fun festivities filled the air of the house. Everyone had all now eaten and had had a wonderful roast of a mix of foods suitable for vegetarians and omnivores alike, and now everybody was all sat together within the living room gathered around the warm fireplace.

Everybody was wrapped up warm with blankets and cushions as they all had warm mugs of tea coffee and hot coco. Sitting on one of the chairs was Fakir with a warm mug in his hands as he quietly listened on.

On the floor beside him on his left was Mytho as he sat beside Rue who was lying on the wooden floor as a warm soft duvet covered the both of them. Then just a little distance away on their left was sat Ouma and Uzuri, Ahiru's older sister's husband who was at the moment providing everyone with a hilarious story as he dramatically waved his arms left and right in a funny way, while Uzuri in her usual calm and dignified manner simply sipped from her tea as she had already heard this one before. Then sat next to her was her younger sister who at the moment was speaking with Komadori once more as they chatted happily lying on the floor themselves each covered by their own blankets with pillows under their elbows. Fukorou in the meantime was napping quietly with his head upon his own pillow while his right hand lay on Komadori's own left.

Staring at this happy scene though from some distance gagged and tied with bitter annoyed eyes was Pi-kokku, she'd been like that practically the whole night, though had been given at least dinner and a cushion and blanket to keep herself warm. This did not however stop the bitter humiliation she was suffering there and then.

Ahiru in the meantime though she was smiling and laughing with Komadori, there were moments that her eyes would stray and gaze over towards Fakir as she was doing now, the words that he had said before continued to echo inside of her… causing a bitter sadness in her heart.

Fakir in the midst of a smile felt eyes on him and then turned to where he could feel them and then saw Ahiru gazing at him, though seeing him looking at her she quickly turned away not wanting him to see. This in turn though only caused the same reaction within him as well…

But then suddenly distracting the two depressed lovers suddenly Ouma then said, "ah that was great!" with that he then clapped his hands together. Doing this suddenly awoke Fukrou with a start as he gasped, "huh wha! -"

Turning as he said this Komadori looked at him and then smiled brightly as she spoke, "oh awake now huh?"

Blinking as he turned and heard her Fukorou paused for a moment but then immediately became embarrassed blushing red slightly as all he could do was turn his head away, Seeing him like this though only made Komadori smile more as she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Ouma seeing that he'd got the attention of everyone then carried on, "great so what do you guys wanna do now?"

Everyone was silent, as they had no idea of what to do whatsoever next but then suddenly there was a familiar tapping of drums that made everyone look and gaze upon Uzura as she then cried aloud happy, "how about a game zura!"

Hearing this curious Rue repeated, "a game?"

Catching onto this happy Ouma then replied, "great a game! Does anyone have a game in mind?"

Silence once again entered the surroundings, but then at that moment it was then Uzuri had finished her tea calmly as she placed it back onto the saucer calmly with her right hand as she replied, "why not truth or dare? That should bring some interest into the night."

Everyone hearing this answer were all quite surprised at the mention of this game but then Mytho replied liking this unusual idea, "yeah why not? I'm up for it."

Fakir looking at the prince as he agreed to the idea then replied, "of all the games I'd think I'd hear you say yes to."

Mytho turning as he heard Fakir say this only grinned himself and then suddenly Rue spoke, "well I think it's a good idea too! I haven't played it in a long time."

Ouma satisfied nodded his head happy at the confirmation; he then turned around and asked the other end of the room, "So do you guys like it too?"  
Hearing her brother ask Komadori replied, "Uh sure, I'd like it." She then turned her head to look at her older cousin beside her who was blank for a moment.

Ahiru could feel everyone's eyes on her as they all waited for her approval and feeling the anticipation was flustered as she quickly spoke out, "uh um, uh yeah? Yeah I'd like it," she spoke as she smiled awkwardly shaking her hands to and throw.

Ouma glad at this answer nodded happy as he then turned and looked at Fukrou who still seemed a little tired however he was conscious enough to give his reply as he answered, "it's fine with me."

Seeing then that everyone was in full agreement Ouma spoke, "great then it's decided! I'll go off and get a bottle!" With that he walked past everyone as he went to get one from the kitchen walking past the disgruntled Pi-kokku.

Watching as he walked off curious Uzura then turned her head to the side puzzled as she asked everyone in her usual innocent tone, "what's truth or dare zura?"

Hearing her say this Uzuri then remarked as she sighed, "how did I know she was going to say that?"

Uzura though was still completely puzzled but then Fakir decided it would be best if he were the one to explain the simple rules of the game as he got out of his chair and then kneeled beside her and spoke, "okay Uzura I'll explain it to you."

Blinking as he said this to her Uzura then smiled as she replied, "okay zura!" As she gave a couple of taps on her drum.

Smiling more at this usual reaction of hers Fakir then calmly explained, "Well you see truth or dare is a game you play with a pointer."

Uzura then repeated, "pointer?"

Fakir then nodded, "yeah something that can spin around with a point to it, you can use a number of things but for this game we'll be using a bottle which-"

Then at that moment Ouma arrived back with a bottle in hand, looking down he saw what Fakir was doing with Uzura and so then smiling passed it down to the former knight, "want this for your demonstration?"

Seeing him handing it down to him Fakir responded, "Sure thanks," with that a calm smile on his face he took the bottle from Ouma's hand and then grasped it in his own. With that Ouma then nodded as he quickly went back to sit next to Uzuri as he then snuggled next to her happy which only made her sigh once again.

Uzura then watched as Fakir placed the bottle between himself and her as he carried on with his explanation, "okay so with the bottle in the centre you then spin it," and with that Fakir took his right hand and then quickly spun the bottle around.

Watching on with fascination Uzura then spoke aloud, "oh…?"

Looking on from the distance though it was a simple teaching that was going on Ahiru herself couldn't help but be fascinated herself as she smiled inside as she thought, 'you're a good teacher Fakir…' momentarily forgetting her depression.

The student and the teacher then waited until the bottle stopped facing Uzura seeing that this occurred Fakir then went onto say, "and now since the bottle is pointing at you I have to give you a truth or dare."

Looking from the bottle Uzura then turned her gaze back to Fakir as she asked, "truth or dare?"

Fakir then nodded as he replied, "yeah that's right, it's basically an order that you give to the person who the bottle is pointing at, for a dare for example you order them to do a particular thing like I'm going to give you now Uzura."

Hearing this Uzura then understood the basic ordering as she then replied, "oh? Okay zura! What am I doing for the dare zura?"

Smiling as she said this Fakir decided to give her a nice soft order, "okay then, Uzura I dare you tap your drum ten times."

Everybody else smiled as they heard this simple dare but Uzura complied happily as she cried, "okay zura!" With that she quickly tapped her drum ten times happily.

Glad that she'd got it Fakir was quiet for a moment but as she finished Fakir went on to finish his teaching as he concluded, "and finally when you tell someone to do a truth you make them answer a question that you ask and they have to tell you no matter what, the same goes as well for the dare which they have to do no matter what."

Hearing the last of the info Uzura then nodded as she grasped it saying, "okay let's play it zura!"

Glad to see things could now get underway the bottle was then placed in the centre of the floor as the games then began.

The game had now carried on for some time with a variety of funny dares and truths being confessed, for some of the dares one of them was for Rue to hop on one foot one hundred times, another for Ouma to lift both Mytho and Fukorou by their collars like weights, which he'd been able to do though with difficulty and discomfort for both him and the two similar looking princes.

A real funny moment that had occurred was when someone ordered Ahiru to quack one hundred times since they hadn't heard her do in a long tine much to her own embarrassment.

After finishing it was now Uzura's turn once more to spin the bottle and as it made its fast rapid movements it then ceased it's spinning as it had picked its target, Uzuri.

Looking at this Uzuri lifted her eyebrows as she spoke, "oh what a surprise." As though she'd been expecting this.

Uzura seeing who it had picked then tapped on her drums happily as she cried, "wow I got Uzuri zura!"

Smiling as she said this Ahiru then spoke to her, "yeah I see you have, so what're you gonna make my sister do Uzura?"

Hearing this being said Uzuri then looked over to her so-called commander as she asked, "yes Uzura what are you going to make me do?"

Everyone was then quiet as they anticipated for what it was Uzura was going to ask her to do… making up her small mind it seemed as though she'd come up with an idea of what she wanted as she tapped her drums and then cried out, "I dare Uzuri to give Fakir a kiss zura!"

At once there was a simultaneous atmosphere of dread as it spread throughout the entire room… Ahriu looked at Uzura dumbstruck, how could she ask her older sister to do something that she knew she'd never-

But then suddenly interrupting her thoughts Uzuri spoke a loud as she let out a sigh, "ugh, how did I know it was going to be something like this?"

Fakir watching on as well was just as dismissive as he really didn't like the idea of this whatsoever as he thought that she wouldn't do it anyway, but then suddenly, "well if it's a dare then I guess I have to."

With that Fakir turned his head then to see Uzuri who had now gotten up off the floor and was now making her way over towards him, everyone looked at this with widened eyes. However the one that was the most distressed about this situation was Ouma as he looked up at his dear bride desperately on the brink of tears, he then suddenly grabbed on her right leg as she began to step with her left as he cried out, "oh Uzuri you can't do this! You can't please!"

Uzuri hearing her husband's desperate pleas looked down at him with her usual bored eyes as she then said, "Ouma…"

Looking at her still tearing away Ouma then cried out, "my honey! Your lips belong only to me! You can't-"

However at this point Uzuri had got entirely fed up by his cry baby nature as she had now freed her chained right leg and had now turned around to place her left foot on his head placing his face into the ground hard as she then said annoyed, "I can do as I wish! There's no point for you to be so over dramatic about this!... You should know better than that." With a huff she then turned around and then made her way over to Fakir.

Everyone was now on edge as nothing was stopping her, Ahiru was in distress herself as she couldn't believe what was going to occur whatsoever, Fakir had now backed away some distance trying to get away from the oncoming gloom and doom that was impending however as he backed away with his legs unfortunately he had now come in contact with the wall and now there was no space to run. Because now Uzuri had arrived at her quarry as she then lowered herself down onto her knees as she then gazed at him annoyed as she told him, "you know if you wanted to really escape, you should have done a better job."

Hearing these words Fakir became immediately annoyed as he was about to insult her but then suddenly with dread she had now grasped the sides of his face.

Everyone was now extremely on edge as they gazed at what was going on, Ouma on the ground looked on painfully as he reached out still as desperate as he spoke out, "Uzuri…"

Fakir however and Ahiru were the most distressed, especially Fakir as he gazed at her annoyed dark blue eyes and freckled cheeks as he then asked, "you're not really going to do this are you? I mean you won't-"

But then suddenly he was silenced as Uzuri then interrupted him and said, "I have to comply… after all it is a dare."

Then suddenly she closed her eyes as she began to lean in forwards towards him, everyone's breath had now stilled as they watched what was occurring, Fakir himself then quickly shut his eyes incredibly quick and hard as he then felt himself being moved and then… he felt a wet softness… on his cheek.

Everyone then looked on with odd eyes as they saw what had happened as Uzuri had turned Fakir's face and had kissed him on the cheek, Fakir blinked as he felt was occurring as he was then released from her grip as she then got up calmly and then brushed her arms off as she then said, "well that's over and done with nicely."

Uzura looking on then spoke with her usual innocent voice as she said, "oh!... Yay! Uzuri kissed Fakir zura!" She laughed happily as she tapped away at her drums.

Fakir looking up at her then finally at last spoke, "you, you were just, you were going to do that all along?"

Hearing this disbelieving tone Uzuri turned her head and looked at him bored as she replied straight forwardly, "well of course, besides a weirdo like you isn't up to my standards for a full kiss."

At this usual mockery of hers though it was then that Fakir snapped as he then spoke mad, "don't call me a weirdo after that! And why didn't you tell me that was what you were going to do in the first place!"

Listening on as he continued on with his ridiculous complaints Uzuri then told him revealing her devilishness as she admitted, "and I just knew you were bound to do another weird face, so I decided to have some fun." Finishing with a cheeky smile.

At this mockery of hers Fakir only grew more mad as he gritted his teeth angrily, however seeing this usual interaction of the two made everyone calmed down incredibly as Uzuri went back to sit down.

Ahiru was also the most relieved as she released a suppressed breath as she was glad her sister would never do such a thing, especially in front of everyone.

Sitting back down on the floor next to her husband who was still in his cry baby mode as he looked at her with depressed relief as he then hugged her tightly crying out, "oh Uzuri! Uzuri! My honey! You're mine! You're still-" with that he bawled his eyes out.

However expecting this usual reaction from him Uzuri then told him annoyed, "Ouma stop it… you're making my face all wet…" as she once restrained herself from her husband's usual over dramatics.

Everyone seeing this going on then all let out small bouts of laughter at their cute usualness but then seeing the bottle on the floor it was then Rue knew it was her turn as she spoke, "all right time to get spinning again!"

With that Rue then picked up the bottle and spun it around, as it would now make its next choice. Fakir in the meantime as the glass pointer spun then sat himself back down onto the wooden floor again as he moaned aloud, "well that's the last dare I want to endure again…"

Then suddenly at these words the bottle had now stopped upon it's new target… Ouma who had now calmed down more as he hugged onto Uzuri still who continued to look away bored.

Seeing the two of them together like this Rue then wondered what it was she going to do, for she felt that there'd been enough dares for one night… then suddenly it came to her mind what she wanted to know as she then spoke up, "Ouma?"

Hearing his name being spoken the parrot king turned around quick as he then asked, "huh what?" Then finally seeing who it was that had called out to him he then asked, "oh uh, yes what is it miss Rue?"

Smiling at him as he called her miss Rue then told her order, "Ouma, I'm giving you a truth… tell us all how you and Uzuri got together!"

Everyone was really surprised at this question… but then again it was true, no one knew how these two opposites had got together at all, so Fakir Ahiru and everyone was now keenly interested to hear this.

Uzuri though feeling everyone's gaze on her and her husband became uncomfortable, as she then spoke, "oh brother there really is no point to this."

However looking down at his bride as she said this Ouma then smiled as he gave her a quick squeeze as he replied, "well okay, I'll tell you all… though I'll have to warn you, this will probably be quite a long story…" With that he began the tale that had occurred so long ago…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The long ago beginning…**_

_Long ago at the very start I wasn't part of the royal family by birth; my father and I were once just mere servants in the royal halls of the kingdom of __Raanan. I was a young child at the time with a mask just like anyone else, doing all manner of chores sweeping, washing, delivering etc, anything that I was capable of. _

_However that all changed when I turned seven years old, my father attended the choisissant of that year and was lucky enough to win the hand of the queen who'd immediately taken a fancy to him. The wedding took place before I could say another word. _

_With that my father and I were no longer mere servants, we gained instant status and with it I no longer had to wear a mask as the seal of the royal family was placed upon me. It was a miracle to say the least, one-day having to work and carry out requests from morning till night and then suddenly having a life of luxury. _

_At the time it happened I found it to be quite a shock in some ways but gradually I settled into it, it was nice to have the freedom of being myself without the worry of losing my mask or fearing my human limit during the day. But at the same time it was sad, because the friends I had then no longer played with me anymore like they used to and would avoid me entirely. _

_It was confusing then but gradually I came to understand what had happened in just that year alone, I was no longer one of them anymore, I was royalty, a level beyond them having luxuries they could only dream of. They were jealous and I guess mad at me too… though I didn't have any control of what was going on at the time. I was alone practically with my father continually courting and indulging the queen._

_Then finally after that year Komadori was born… however my father and my stepmother weren't entirely pleased as they argued about it for some time until finally calming down to an agreement. I was glad though to have a little sister but there was feeling of foreboding since Komadori was revealed to be a robin, and those specific types of people didn't always live that long. _

_My father seeing that Komadori was this way then began to circulate rumors about me to the other kingdoms, he'd told me that we had to do this otherwise our positions of royalty would be jeopardized and if she died we'd have to go back to being servants again. He made stories saying any girl who wedded me the parrot prince would have rains of treasure and be prosperous and wealthy for all time. _

_Inside I didn't understand why we had to do this, I wasn't entirely happy being a prince and I didn't see anything wrong with going back to being with my friends again. But my father was intent upon his decision as I was then paraded to the kingdoms. _

_During that entire time princess after noblewoman after princess was introduced to me and I had to continually act as the ultra nice prince to them to gain their interest and keep my father happy. _

_However as I grew older having to go through this charade over and over again, I grew to hate and despise it inside, I hated not being in control of my life and having to wear a fake smile all the time, with people talking and being with me purely just because of my title and so-called privileges they'd gain just by getting married or associated with me. Due to this my heart sank inside becoming colder and colder till I was practically numb inside with disdain. _

Everyone was in silence as they heard this from Ouma… Komadori was the most quiet, as she already knew half of it as she already had experienced her parents conflicting attitudes as she looked down and held onto Fukorou's hand as he squeezed it gently in reassurance. Suddenly Ahiru spoke up, "wow! You were really like that Ouma?"

At this little outburst Ouma simply nodded, "yeah that's right I was."

Hearing this Ahiru then replied, "I can't believe it though! I mean when we were little you were so energetic and friendly and stuff you were-"

However Uzuri then interrupted as she then told her, "well you see Ahiru at the time you were still very little and with mother's death occurring you wouldn't remember much at the time."

Hearing this Ahiru then was quiet for a moment before she replied, "I see… yeah that's true." Falling into a quiet moment as everyone did the same for a minute or two.

Fakir then broke the silence once more as he spoke, "but still… you having to go through that."

Ouma then nodded quietly as he replied, "yes… but that's what happens when you're brought into that kind of situation."

Uzuri seeing Ouma and is melancholy look sighed as she then added, "indeed but he wasn't the only one who had a difficult past."

At this Rue was then the next one to speak, "what do you mean?"

Uzuri then calmly closed her eyes as she gave them her own side of the events.

_After our mother Kouchou had died our father Kawasemi remarried almost instantly to our step-mother Chikin… it wasn't even a week after the funeral and they were all ready saying their vows at the altar. _

_The woman herself was so self conceited it was so easy to tell and her daughter was just as stuck up and spoilt to an annoying fault. Neither of them cared about us, how could father even consider getting married to someone like her?_

_I had to watch it bitterly with Ahiru holding her hand in mine as the two of them joined together… I hated father for it. He was able to do it so easily as though it were nothing, to just forget mother and to be with another woman so easily. He'd just forgotten her, mother didn't matter at all to him and if that was true… neither did Ahiru or myself, for why did mother say it was up to me to protect and help my little sister? If not for this one reason? _

_So after the marriage I decided there and then I wouldn't abandon Ahiru and never be anything like father and marry to just forget so easily. In fact… I decided then never to get married at all. _

Mytho hearing this sad notion from Uzuri's lips was confused as he couldn't understand how these two could ever have come together, which then led him onto to ask, "how did the two of you ever meet then? I mean regarding-"

However Ouma interrupted him as he then spoke, "we're getting to that part now… you see it happened when my father had found a supposed suitable match that would permanently guarantee our place in the royal family, he took me then to meet my arranged marriage partner."

Hearing this question it was then that Uzura spoke up as she asked, "Who was that zura?"

There was a moment of silence until Ouma revealed the truth, "it was Pi-kokku." There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone turned to look at the green dressed bound sleeping girl and Ouma and Uzuri seeing things were this way then both continued on with the story.

The first time that Ouma ever visited the kingdom of Fidel was also the day he was to meet his arranged marriage partner, the eldest daughter of the royal family of the kingdom, princess Pi-kokku.

In Ouma's mind he was far from looking forward to this arranged interview for like the others he was sure it was going to be exactly the same routine he'd already had to do for the last six years of his life already.

Simply to flatter the so-called beautiful lady, hang around doing whatever she wished and finally a meeting with the parents who would both decide it would be a yes or no to the so-called match.

He sighed as he proceeded down the red coloured carpeted hallway whispering aloud to himself," this is so pointless…"

But as he said this he suddenly heard a crash and cry further ahead, looking up he then saw a young servant girl wearing her mask that was in the familiar shape of a magpie. Her black-feathered hair was revealed as her hood was around her shoulders, she looked at him startled then turned and looked at the angry little crowd that was gathered around her.

Standing and watching from where he was Ouma then heard a couple of female angry voices saying, "What do you think you are doing!"

At this the magpie servant quivered in fear as she spoke up apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry ladies I just was-"

However she was interrupted harshly as one of the females spoke up mad, "you were just nothing! You know it is forbidden for a magpie like yourself to walk around on his or her own! It's stated that if you are to walk the halls you must be at least with one other!"

At this another jeering female voice chipped in as she added, "yeah besides don't you know the old magpie rhyme, 'one for sorrow, two for joy?'"

The young magpie servant girl was still scared stiff as she gazed at them all and tried once again to apologize, "I am very sorry I was just going to fetch something, I didn't mean to come in the way between-"

However once more another of the spiteful group spoke on, "why don't you just be silent! Lesser types like you have no right to speak back!"

Ouma listening onto these girls going on grew angry himself as it made him remember simply the arguments that had occurred between himself and his own father as he had argued to stop the endless marriage charade and yet just like this poor girl had no choice but to do as he was asked and like her once upon a time had been of the same standing...

Thinking there was nothing he could do though to help he simply bowed his head down not bothering to bat an eyelid, as it would be pointless… nothing he could do would change things.

But as this thought occurred in his mind suddenly something caught his eye as it ran past him as he saw a couple of pigtails run past, seeing them he turned quickly and heard a cry and yelp.

Turning faster he then saw that the pigtails he'd caught a glimpse of belonged to a girl a little younger than himself as she had kicked one of the bullying girls down. Turning around quickly on the floor in pain the angry bullied girl was revealed to be another bird servant though a member court, a high status one as she looked on angrily as she cried, "just who on earth do you-" however she halted in her complaints as she saw who it was, "your highness?" She asked.

At once Ouma was surprised this girl was a princess?! She couldn't be- however it was quickly revealed otherwise as another one of the angry courtiers cried out, "princess Uzuri!"

The princess Uzuri had her arms folded as she then said with an annoyed expression, "hmph, that's right and what do you think you're doing?"

Hearing this all three of the lady courtiers stood up as they looked at her desperately nervous and apologetic themselves as they each began to speak, "uh your highness it's just that uh? "Yeah you see this Magpie was out of line and we were just simply just," with that the one on the floor then got up as she added hastily, "doing our duty to please your highness, after all we can't have the lower class dirty our court can we?"

Ouma watched on quietly as the three nervous courtiers all made their pardons while the magpie girl behind them was clearly the most terrified of what was going to occur to her due to the princess's wrath.

Uzuri listening to all of this was silent for a moment… but then she closed her eyes and then with a smile she said, "I see then, so you were just cleaning up were you?"

Thinking that they were all going to be all right they all smiled relieved as then the one who had been knocked down before spoke again, "yes that's right your highness and we were all doing it in the name of-"

However suddenly the courtier lady was interrupted as Uzuri spoke stomping her foot down as she looked at the lot of them clearly angered beyond words, "do you know what you should really do to clear this up?"

At this all of them who had seen the look on her face were immediately shaken as they all shook their heads nervously no in answer. Then suddenly the princess let it all out as she spoke loudly almost in a shout, "to damn well clear up your filthy attitudes and get lost!!" She cried as she pointed for them all to leave.

Then with that all of them suddenly cried out in fright as they fled as though running from a lion or a tiger as they passed by Ouma quickly with a gust of hurried wind behind them.

Ouma seeing them all flee then turned and looked back at this 'Princess Uzuri' he watched as now she had got down on the floor kneeling as she offered a hand to the magpie servant girl as she asked, "are you all right?"

The magpie girl hearing her ask was bewildered for a moment but then quickly and hastily she got up not taking the hand as she cleaned herself up as she then apologized immediately, "I'm so sorry your royal highness! I've disturbed you and caused such a ruckus, I assure you I won't let this occur again-"

However suddenly as this was said once again Uzuri interrupted her as she then went onto say, "it's not your fault."

At this the magpie servant looked at her surprised as she went onto say, "your majesty?"

Hearing her Uzuri shook her head her eyes closed as she replied, " I don't want you to apologize for something that's not your fault… it was them who are in the wrong still latching onto such medieval ideas, if anything like this happens again I want you to tell me instantly, it's wrong of them to judge you based on birth or social standing."

Ouma as he heard these words felt a chord struck inside himself as he gazed at this, the servant girl in awe for a moment was silent but then suddenly she smiled as she nodded truly happy as she made a simple bow to her majesty as she replied," I shall carry that out your highness, thank you."

Uzuri nodded at her bow and with that she watched at the servant walked away to do what she was originally asked to do, Uzuri then turned on her heel as she then made her way and walked past Ouma who she didn't pay a second look to.

Ouma watching her as she walked away was silent still inside as he was impressed at what the girl had done, she was incredibly different to what he was used to for none of them had been so loud and violent. But putting herself in the way to help out a servant? Definitely something you don't see everyday but regardless of the pretty words that were used, it still meant nothing in the reality of things.

With that he then continued to walk on his way to the arranged meeting place that had been planned for him to meet the so-called lovely Pi-kokku.

It was now later on in the afternoon and a storm had now come in as the rain could be heard scattering hard outside and the wind was whistling from the high speeds it was reaching.

Opening a door and slamming it behind him Ouma was irritated beyond belief, it was exactly the same as all the other previous occasions. The over glamorous idiot that he'd met was after the same thing, the supposed rains of wealth that would come along with the parrot prince. He could easily see it in the flirtatious act that she had put on which was tiresome, as he had to play along with the ridiculous act to make his father happy.

Fed up he then opened his eyes finally to see where he'd come to and saw that it was simply a dusty abandoned old big room with on old piano covered in a white old sheet and various old instruments dotted here and there. The only window showed the dark rain clouds that could be seen thundering away with the rain patting against the clear surface of the panes.

Looking at the rain as it continued away only made Ouma more depressed as he then quietly walked to the piano and sat on the chair that was there as he lay himself onto the sheet laying his head on his crossed arms.

He then simply contemplated everything as he sat wondering why he'd been cursed such a fate, he wished that he could simply return to the days of servitude where though even the work was hard at least he had friends to talk to and at least some essence of freedom. He really wished his father hadn't arranged this meeting, was his life simply to be used as a tool to make just him happy? Didn't he ever think of his own son and what he wanted?

Quiet for a moment he then asked, "Isn't there anything at all I can choose for myself?"

Suddenly though as he said this there was movement as the knob on the closed door began to creak and move seeing this he immediately acted as he went to hide behind the piano thinking perhaps it was his father or worse still his supposed chosen wife.

However instead surprising him was none other than that defender princess from earlier as she entered the room quietly and softly as she closed the door behind her.

Gazing at her he wondered what the hell she was doing in an abandoned room like this? But then he thought simply she was probably in the room for the same reason he was, to whine and complain about her own perfect royal princess lifestyle. He was well hidden and so was far from being afraid however he was put off of the idea of another complainer as he looked away from her,

Uzuri on the other hand unaware of another presence in the room walked over to the rainy window and seeing it she smiled gently. Then quietly she lifted both her hands together as though in prayer shut her eyes and suddenly opened her mouth as she gently sung aloud,

"_Little drops of rain,_

_Little grains of sand,_

_Make the mighty oceans and the dreams of time."_

At the sound of these words Ouma immediately turned over and around as he heard the sweet gentle melody and gazed at her from the edge of piano, being careful not to reveal himself as he listened on to the wondrous song entranced.

"_Never let a minute,_

_Lie there on the shelf, _

_For there maybe in it…_

_All of love's life… _

_Itself."_

Ouma was now completely captivated as he listened onto the princess's song as he gazed at her face properly for the first time. She wasn't what he was used to, she definitely wasn't the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, with those freckles on her cheeks and her long brown braided pig tail hair made her seem more like a child in some ways.

"_Little of smiles of hope, _

_Little of tears…_

_Makes this thing called love,_

_Go dancing down the years…"_

But as she opened her eyes finishing the song he finally saw that shade of dark blue as they reflected dark mysterious depths, they were like the ocean as he saw that her face was covered with a gentle sad expression as she looked at the rain soaked window. Putting her hand on a single pane she then spoke aloud to herself, "mother… I hope your well, Ahiru's doing okay and I'm doing my best for you… all right?"

As Ouma saw her doing this he was silent with intrigue as he watched her further as she took her hand back and then held it gently as she then finally finished saying, "I'll come again… I hope you hear me once more… goodbye." With that she turned on her heel as she then left through the door quietly.

Ouma was quiet as he waited for a few moments until he was sure it was safe for him to come out of his hiding place, looking at the door where she had left he then looked to the window. Walking to it he put his hand to the same pane as he felt it's cold surface, looking at it and then the rain he felt something strange inside himself.

She was a weird, weird girl one moment violent and loud, the next gentle and sad… and that song, he'd never heard such a beautiful melody sung, as he thought of these and remembered those deep sad blue eyes… he felt an ache in his heart.

Turning he looked at the door as he then asked, "Who is this girl?" It was then inside he decided there and then he had to do something, "I've got to know more about that girl."

_Hey guys it's me ^^ we're now halfway through the xmas special of the kingdom of birds and in case if you're wondering the song that was used in this chapter is from a movie called "Gay Puree" and the song is named "Little drops of Rain," by Judy Garland. _

_Hope you all liked this one kay? Laters ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: The Awakening of Affection**_

It was now late into the evening as dinner commenced in the dining hall of the kingdom of Fidel. Ouma sat next to his presumed wife to be as she sat smiling away as she chatted away about meaningless gossip while he only nodded and made his agreements once every so often.

His father on the other hand was busy speaking to Pi-kokku's mother as it sounded as though they were making some kind of an arrangement or another, which he wasn't interested in.

However his concentration was fixed upon only one person in the room as she sat faraway and across from the serious discussions of arrangements as she sipped her tea calmly and observantly. While another small girl next to her with a single orange ponytail sat happily as she ate from her plate of roasted potatoes and vegetables and fish. He presumed her to be the younger princess who he'd heard so much about.

Ouma staring at this girl, "Uzuri" though was still unsure about her, she seemed a rather cold person and seemingly very anti social as she hadn't even bothered to give him any sort of greeting earlier on when he'd arrived for the meal or even so much as given the usual congratulations like the other families would have done.

He wondered what on earth was her deal, and more than that, why was he bothering to look at her? But then, "Ouma? Ouma? Ouma my one to be?" Came once again the irritating voice of Pi-kokku.

Stopping himself from making a fed up sigh he turned around and greeted with his usual make-up smile as he asked, "yes my lady Pi-kokku?"

Seeing that she'd gotten his attention she then smiled flatteringly as she went on, "yes as I was saying, what do you think of my lovely broach?"

Hearing her question Ouma looked at her questioningly as he asked, "your broach?"

With that Pi-kokku looked displeased herself as she then indicated it to him on her right side pinned in place, looking at the thing it was a big mess of some kind to Ouma as he saw some gleams and shines indicating it was a jewel of some type. Though it was yellowy green in colour with very strange and over fluorescent coloured feathers sticking out.

Looking at the odd… design Ouma smiled though awkwardly as he remarked, "uh yeah it's um… very nice."

Her smile broadening Pi-kokku was delighted as she went onto say, "oh I know! Isn't it! I designed it myself! Oh! It was a difficult thing to accomplish trying to combine the exotic styles of my own with-"

Once more the boring self centred dialogue recommenced as Ouma again turned around and away from her, it'd been like this nearly the entire night and if he could really have told the truth of what he really thought of the thing, he would have said it resembled something like a congealed sneeze with candles coming out of it.

Looking back then to Uzuri he watched as she seemingly hadn't changed too much as she was now cutting into her fish, but then suddenly the other girl next to her let some of her potato fall off her fork as it left a smudge of gravy on her face.

Uzuri hearing what had occurred turned around to look at her younger sister as she saw the stain, her little sister looked unsure of what to do but then suddenly Uzuri took one of the napkins at her side as she then wiped her little sister's face saying, "come on now, you got to watch how you eat, you want to become a lovely lady don't you?"

Her little sister scrunching her face as her lips and cheeks were rubbed started to complain slightly, "but Uzuri-"

At this a reply came instantly, "no buts Ahiru! Besides you got to learn to clean up after yourself all right? You can't expect me to point out every little stain you get, huh?" She smiled to her gently.

At this Ouma was surprised once again as he felt that warm feeling in his heart re-emerging, it was then he realised something, this girl Uzuri had quite a pretty smile about her.

Ahiru her face finished being cleaned looked a little disgruntled at being babied but then she noticed something as she said a smile coming to her, "but you got an even bigger stain that me sis!"

Hearing this Uzuri was surprised as she remarked, "I have?"

At this Ahiru nodded quickly to which Uzuri then began to reach for a napkin as she said, "well I better deal with it then."

But then suddenly Ahiru laughed a she cried, "no I will!" With that she grabbed her own napkin and began to try and wipe away her big sister's stain.

"Hey!" Uzuri cried as she then began to laugh out as the sisters then began to have a fight over who could get the other cleaner and faster with their napkins at hand.

Ouma watching this little scene more as the sisters interacted together comically with their napkin war couldn't help but smile fondly at this scene, as he liked the warm air that radiated from the two of them as he felt something like genuine affection which he hadn't felt for a long time.

But then suddenly, "young ladies!"

At once both Uzuri and Ahiru halted as they turned to see their stepmother Chikin had got up from her chair as she looked at the two of them with bitterly annoyed eyes. The two of them were silent then as she continued on as everyone listened quietly, "you are at the royal table! I will not have the two of you do such childish behaviour! You have appearances to keep!"

The two sisters were silent as they heard their stepmother go on as they paused in uneasiness but then Ahiru acted first as she sat back on her chair and quietly began eating again though sadly. Uzuri on the other hand was silent as she stared at her meal with bitter angry eyes. Ouma gazing at her could see that as she sat from where he was that her nails were digging tightly into the chairs cushion.

Now it was after dinner and all of the relevant family members had left the table and were now on their way to their designated bedrooms, after walking Ahiru to her own with a usual good night and warm hug Uzuri was now proceeding to her own room which was just a little further down the corridor.

Inside she was still bitter about what had happened at dinner, why did she and her sister have to act on these so-called airs! This was their home! Didn't they even have the right to relax nor have fun with one another!

This was the one aspect of their step mother she detested, though she had to bear with it only for the appearances of the family, it still didn't make it any better.

Finally reaching her door she sighed as she then began to twist the knob saying, "well at least I'll be glad to get some sleep."

But suddenly, "why hello there?"

Stopping as she was turning the knob Uzuri turned to her right slowly and saw much to her displeasure the so-called fiancée that had been arranged for her step sister as he walked out from the shadows. Unimpressed by this little entrance Uzuri simply removed her hand from the knob as she folded her arms over her chest as she replied, "and hello to you too."

Ouma seeing that he'd gotten her attention smiled as he spoke, "it's a wonderful evening isn't it?" As he walked on closer to her.

Hearing his question as unoriginal as it was she replied in the usual 'royal' manner that was to be expected, "indeed it is," though adding her own little comment, "though the same as every other night you can have."

At this Ouma laughed slightly as he replied, " too true, and suppose you know who I am?" He asked as he then finally bowed to her.

Uninterested further by this courtly routine Uzuri retorted, "As I'm supposed to, you're the so-called fiancée that my step sister will be having," thinking to herself, 'only to add one more to her ridiculous collection of boy toys.'

Smiling further at this comment Ouma stood up from his bow as he then spoke again, "indeed I am, I'm glad to see that you're both beautiful and knowledgeable."

Further put off Uzuri sighed as she replied, "of course… now if you don't mind mister fiancée I'll be getting to bed," with that she then opened the door and moved to go through it.

However suddenly Ouma had taken his right hand and had quickly shut the door again in moments moving himself closer to Uzuri who only looked up at him all the more unimpressed. Seeing her expression Ouma continued on as he smiled slyly, "you do realize what I am don't you?"

Looking at him still bored Uzuri replied, "extremely rude?"

At this Ouma had to hold himself back internally from laughing but still keeping his appearance he then answered, "oh no… not at all, it's just so you know I am the reputed parrot prince."

Slowly inside growing annoyed wanting to go to bed Uzuri then, "and… that means?"

Smiling still Ouma replied, "and that means that any woman who marries me will be bathed in a waterfall of gold on our wedding day and have the riches of the world at her fingertips."

Getting now really fed up of this charade Uzuri was quiet holding herself back still as Ouma then asked, "tell me? Wouldn't you like a taste of that glorious sight?"

Seeing the look in his eyes as he came closer and closer to her Uzuri only smiled with the same one he was giving her as she replied, "sure, I'd like to have a taste…"

Smirking himself still Ouma was close enough to kiss her, but inside he could feel the cold harshness of disappointment rising inside once more as his smile was vanishing as he thought to himself closing his eyes, 'so in the end she is no differ-'

But suddenly with no warning he felt a hard angry painful impact on his chin as he was sent flying backwards onto the floor. Looking up with a start and fright he saw Uzuri was clenching her right fist as she flexed it in and out getting rid of the stiffness. Staring at her in shock still Uzuri looked at him mad as she then said, "I would like a taste of my good night tea and the warmth of my pillow and sheets that are waiting for me!"

With that she went to open the door but before she left she then told him, "and just so you know, I don't give a damn about you and your so called rain of treasure! It means nothing! And even with it! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last living person on earth!" With that she slammed the door shut making a huge echo sound off through the corridor.

Ouma still in a state of shock at what had happened felt his cheek where'd she punched him, this girl really didn't care! She didn't want the treasure of the parrot prince! She really didn't… she was, she was entirely honest!  
Feeling this realisation inside somehow something inside him began to elevate as he then smiled truly and properly for the first time that he hadn't in… who knows how long!

That was it! That girl clenched it! That warm feeling he finally got it now! And to think all it took was one punch to realize!... This was something now, something that he really wanted that he could feel pumping throughout his entire persona as though spring and summer had thundered through removing his wintry world in moments… he was in love!

Ouma had now stopped at this point as he looked to see everyone's reactions. They all looked at him very oddly for a few moments, which then made him blink confused.

It was then Fakir spoke up as he said, "well Ouma… I think I'll be quite honest with you… "

Smiling still not getting it he then replied, "yeah?"

Then Fakir said it straight, "that is the weirdest way for anyone to fall in love."

Hearing this Ouma froze as he looked at everyone and then recognised the perplexing look that was in their eyes, he then asked, "what really? It's that strange?"

At this everyone just nodded all together as Ahiru then chipped in saying, "yep it's definitely strange Ouma."

Uzura listening on blinked innocently in her usual fashion as she said, "oh?" But then like her age old habits she began to bang on her drum again as she cried out happily smiling, "Ouma is strange, strange zura!"

At this Ouma was completely deflated looking utterly depressed as though mushrooms would grow out any moment, at having his one wondrous moment of discovery being so odd… but then Uzuri seeing her husband acting up the way he was sighed as she shook her head and decided to speak up, "well yes I agree with all of you it's strange… but at least he discovered the feeling himself, so… Ouma why don't you carry on?" She asked.

Hearing her words Ouma looked down at Uzuri as she had taken his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, seeing this Ouma in moments felt better as he smiled happily as though a cloud of butterflies were in the air.

Seeing that he cheered up so quickly from these words (though admittedly they were not the best words of consoling) it was just so clear to see how they balanced off each other well, which was just like the two of them. Which then made the others smile gently.

So then Fakir after finally making Uzura quiet down sat himself with her as everyone carried on and listened to their story.

The storm clouds that gathered around the day before had finally now subsided. Though the grass was still a little wet and the trees leaves were dripping with raindrops the sun had shown itself and was quickly encasing the whole garden with warmth and light.

Seeing this Ahiru had begged her older sister to come out with her to play a little catch with her favourite red and gold starred bouncy ball. Seeing her usual enthusiasm there was no way Uzuri could say no to her question as they had held hands and went out to enjoy their day together.

It had still been a rather tiresome affair even then in the morning as their step mother had required them to be on their best behaviour and regarding them with serious glances now and again which Uzuri had simply ignored as she drank her tea.

Though it was a little different than usual that morning for that so-called planned fiancée of Pi-kokku's hadn't shown up for breakfast, making her step sister whinge and moan about him taking forever in the bathroom.

Of course this was no surprise to Uzuri with the denter she made the night before, she wouldn't surprised if it left a huge bruise, he'd definitely go down Pi-kokku's fancy meter in moments, for quote on quote she'd repeated looks were everything in a man. Which to Uzuri didn't interest her in the slightest.

For after all she thought to herself as she caught the red ball in her hands thrown from her sister, if he was a sly and despicable being like that! She could keep that so-called parrot prince, with that she threw the ball.

Though unfortunately, "aww sis!" Ahiru complained loudly.

Uzuri blinked as she'd been too distracted by her own thoughts and due to this the ball had ended up in the branches of one of the tallest trees in the garden, it was really way high up and caged in. That was the problem sometimes with her strength; if she didn't control it or concentrate these things happened.

Looking at what she'd done Uzuri spoke with dread, "oh no!"

Ahiru still young then complained, "It was my favourite ball too!" She cried out loud upset beyond words.

Uzuri seeing the mess she made then began to apologise, "I'm sorry Ahiru I didn't mean to I just-"

But it was no use as Ahiru continued to cry away at the loss of her favourite ball and seeing this Uzuri felt worse and worse… so decided, "all right I'll go up and get it."

With that she began to walk to the tree but then Ahiru in the midst of her crying stopped as she recognised what her sister had said to her as she asked, "what you're gonna go up the tree sis?"

Looking at its big trunk not turning as she looked for a good foothold Uzuri replied, "yep I am."

Ahiru looking at her then asked her a little worried, "but sis you don't know how to climb trees."

To which her big sister replied, "nope I don't… but it is my fault your ball's up there so I gotta sort it out."

Ahriu hearing Uzuri say this was a little nervous for her sister to do this, but before she could say another word suddenly, "well hear I go."

Turning Ahiru then saw Uzuri was now holding onto the trees trunk with both hands as she began to push herself up with her feet slowly but surely ascending up the trunk. Watching her sister go up Ahriu was quiet as she watched on.

Uzuri on the other hand still trying to get up the tree began to find it was much more difficult then she had first thought it would be, as her fingers and nails were beginning to ache horribly trying grasp onto it and her legs were struggling to push her up the thing.

Feeling all of it as she tried to get up further she saw that she wasn't even half way near to the trees centre. Seeing this she then knew inside she wouldn't be able to do it herself, so sighing with regret she then calmly released her grip as she then slid from its middle.

Ahiru watching her sister do this saw her fall to the trees bottom as she landed on her backside though not the in the most elegant fashion as she spoke, "ow that hurt!"

Hearing her sister say this Ahiru rushed over worried as she asked, "Are you all right sis?"

Turning around still on the floor Uzuri nodded and smiled to her little sister's worried face as she stroked her head, "yeah I'm fine, I'm all right, I'm just sorry I can't get your ball for you."

Ahiru was sadly quiet as she heard her say this, she wasn't sad though that Uzuri couldn't get her ball, she was more sad that she had tried to do something so potentially dangerous for her.

However Uzuri not paying this any mind got up as she dusted herself off getting rid of anything that might of got stuck onto her before she offered her hand to her little sister and said, "anyway, we should call one of the servants to get the ball for us, okay?"

Seeing Uzuri's hand offered to her Ahiru nodded quietly as she then took it and with that the two of them began to walk away from the tree. After gathering some distance from it though suddenly before either of them could see something rushed past as it cried out, "I'll get it!!!"

Living a huge gust of wind behind them Ahiru and Uzuri turned around to look on perplexed and saw someone or something had gotten onto the tall tree in moments and was now rumbling around in it's branches. Both sisters at that point were confused beyond miles, Ahiru then asked, "who? What was-"

But then suddenly the thing that had rushed in revealed itself as his head popped out of the tree branches and leaves upside down as he smiled brightly with the red and golden star ball in his hands as he cried out, "hey I got it for you guys!" As a mess of leaves fell and were stuck to him.

Uzuri looking at him then recognised him, as Pi-kokku's to be fiancée, that ridiculous parrot prince from last night! What the heck was he doing!?

Ahiru though not knowing any better seeing the ball in his hands lit up with a smile as she cried out, "wow thank you!"

Hearing the words of gratitude Ouma smiled brightly showing his white teeth as he replied, "hey no problem at all I just-"

But then suddenly he slid out of the tree before he could comprehend and then, "aggggh!"

At this Ahiru and Uzuri turned their faces as they heard a couple of branches breaking and leaves falling as then with a thud and crash the ball retriever landed on the grass in a heap. Turning back around to look at him both sisters then saw him lying face down on the grass seemingly not moving.

Panicked they both instantly went to his aid as Ahiru then called out again, "hey are you all right?! Are you-"

But then suddenly they were interrupted as he got up sitting on the ground turning his face to look up at them, a smile still on his face as he grinned bashfully saying, "that could have ended better couldn't it?"

Uzuri looking at this… idiot wondered what on earth he was playing at? For he looked like a silly child covered in scratches all over and green leaves wet leaves sticking to body and hair. What was with the sudden personality change? So to investigate she asked, "Yes…and just what exactly were you doing?"

Ouma blinking seeing that Uzuri was talking to him smiled a little more as he replied, "uh well I was just, um… well walking past and saw you'd guys lost your ball in that tree, so I thought I'd help out, that's all." (Though of course in reality he'd been following them since after breakfast that morning, being careful not to be spotted by Pi-kokku.)

Uzuri looked at him still suspicious, she couldn't tell if he was acting or being honest at all. But Ahiru unaware of anything that had transpired between the two of them the night before then said, "well that's really nice of you, uh…Mr?"

At this Ouma hearing Ahiru's puzzled voice only smiled himself as he replied to her silent question, "Ouma, that's my name, it can take a while for people to get used to new names… so yeah."

Uzuri lifting her eyebrows as she heard Ouma say this was silent still as Ahriu continued on, "well thank you Ouma, that was really great you got our ball back."

Ouma laughed at this as he replied, "ah no problem at all I just, ow!" He spoke as he'd hurt his right arm a little slightly as he cringed in pain from trying to wave it.

Quiet now with worry Ahiru looked at him but then Uzuri sighed as she said, "well why am I not surprised at this? You really rushed in there without thinking didn't you?"

At this Ouma laughed a little awkwardly as he said, "uh yeah… I guess I did… uh-"

But then suddenly before he could say another word Uzuri had now gotten on the floor as she kneeled in front of Ouma and had now taken his right arm in her own hands as she looked at it.

Ouma feeling her touch on his arm blushed as he couldn't believe she was being so forward like this, especially after what had happened last night! But then he felt her squeezing his arm slightly here and there as she examined it saying, "Just tell me where it hurts all right?"

Hearing her say this Ouma replied, "uh sure, yeah, okay."

With that Uzuri squeezed it here and there as Ouma once in a little bit moaned in pain slightly where he was most tender and then after the examination Uzuri said, "Okay then." With that she unbuttoned his sleeve and slid his shirt arm back revealing his whole arm.

He blushed even more at this as he then felt her touch on his skin making his heart thump more and more, but then watching he saw her bring out some bandages and ointment from her dress pockets as she then began to apply it.

Watching her Ouma then heard her say, "well it's not too bad luckily, but you still have a nasty bruise there so keep the bandages on for a week and let the ointment do it's work and you'll be fine." With that she finished as she tied it tightly with a knot.

She then turned her face to look back at Ouma who she saw was looking at her blushing, confused by this Uzuri however paid it no mind though as she then brought something else out.

Ouma watching her suddenly felt something pressed between his eyes on the top most arc of his nose as she said, "just be careful next time, you dummy and be clear about who the heck you are!"

Watching her Ouma saw Uzuri take the ball from him as she got back up as she then began to walk off seemingly not paying the incident any mind whatsoever, Ahiru seeing her sister leave looked between her and Ouma as she began to gather distance, however not wanting to be left behind Ahiru quickly spoke her thanks again as she bowed and then said goodbye catching up with her older sister before she got too far away.

Ouma left behind then felt where whatever had been placed on him, and then felt to his surprise a ban aid! It was in the shape of a cross, then looking to his right bandaged arm again he was quiet for a moment… but then suddenly he laughed out loud as he felt his loving feeling increase more as he exclaimed, "man she is full of surprises!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: The Confession**_

It had taken time, through many passing glances, many ignored turns, many tries at failed conversation, many unnecessary interruptions and finally so many moments of embarrassment. But he finally he'd done it; Ouma had gained Uzuri's trust and attention.

Walking by her side Ouma was grinning immensely as it almost looked as though flowers were floating happily in the air, while Uzuri herself didn't have to bother to look to know what look was on his face. She only sighed as she walked on beside him as she then decided to speak, "so what is it you want to talk about with me today?"

Hearing her question Ouma turned his head as his smile remained his eyes closed as he replied, "how bout' trees?" He smiled.

At once Uzuri looked at him thinking, 'is he a child or an idiot?' For she could not believe such a question had come out of his mouth.

Ouma feeling the silent moment then opened his eyes and saw the very annoyed sceptic look on Uzuri's face, he then realised he'd brought on one of her bad moods, so feeling foolish with sweat dripping from his face as he tried to recover himself, "uh, well uh, what I mean is, is um… what's your favourite tree?" He finished asking feeling awkward.

Uzuri raised her eyebrows at this question and then saw that as they were walking ironically they'd arrived to her answer as she stopped and said, "this one is."

Stopping as Uzuri did Ouma then looked up as she did with a gentle smile on her face to see a tall blossoming tree, it's pink fluorescent petals falling gently onto the green grass.

Looking at the tree amazed with dazzled eyes Ouma then murmured, "wow… it's real pretty ain't it?"

Walking behind him Uzuri then approached a nearby metallic white bench which she sat herself down upon it as she replied, "of course, it is spring after all."

Turning then Ouma noticed Uzuri had sat down as she calmly had her eyes shut and her hands together as they sat on her dress in a gentle lady like manner with a serious thoughtful expression. Seeing her like this Ouma blinked for a moment but not wanting to lose his chance for conversation approached and then sat himself next to her as he then replied, "yeah it is… of course," as he finished with a slight nervous laugh.

It was then quiet between the two of them once more, Ouma still felt nervous in front of Uzuri since she could be very critical with everything she did and he didn't want to be a nuisance… so he spoke once more, "so uh… what kinda tree is it?"

Her eyes closed still Uzuri then answered," it's called a crab apple tree."

Hearing this Ouma was puzzled as asked, " a crab apple tree?"

An immediate reply came from her," that's right?"

Looking at her for a moment Ouma then began to wonder to himself, 'a crab apple tree? Why's it called that?' He then began to imagine reasons why this might be and for some reason he came out with a horrid image of crabs emerging out of apples to pinch people while they eat. Dreading the thought he shook his head madly as he then tried to ask another question, "so uh, why do you like this tree?"

Opening her eyes then to look at Ouma she then remarked to him, "you certainly like asking a lot of questions don't you?"

Hearing her as she said this Ouma didn't know exactly how to respond but he spoke anyway, "uh, well yeah I mean… I just uh… yeah…"

Seeing his awkwardness Uzuri herself didn't really understand him but she decided to humour him as she then answered his question, "well if you really must know why, it is because this tree has a special place in my childhood… and my younger sister."

"A special place?" Ouma questioned.

Continuing to look at the spot beneath the tree Uzuri answered him as she remembered, "we used to play together here… with mama, I'll never forget it, how we always played together in the spring and summer when it was at it's warmest." The memories poured in as she remembered and talked about sitting under the tree with their mother as she and her little sister played with the flowers, decorating their hair and even just playing with their dolls.

Looking at Uzuri as a fond look of nostalgia came over her as she talked about the past Ouma stared on with fascination as she smiled at the memory as he then asked on, " so you always used to play under that tree?"

Uzuri nodded still lost in her memories the smile still there as she continued on, "yes… mama loved it best at those times, because we could stay out for a long time in those seasons, being together mama was always fun."

Ouma seeing her smiling face felt his heart throbbing once more inside of himself as she really did have a pretty smile, if only he could be the one to stir it from within her.

But then ending her little nostalgic moment Uzuri's serious face returned as she looked at Ouma and then asked him, "so talking about togetherness, why do you insist on following me of late?"

Snapping out of his daydream Ouma looked at her baffled as he spoke, "huh?"

Uzuri then was getting annoyed at him as she spoke again, "why have you been following me for the last month? You're nothing like you were before, what is it you're after?"

Staring at her convicting eyes Ouma was now in a tight spot once more, she really was critical! But then again how could he blame her? He acted like a complete jerk before that while ago, but how could he really answer that question? So trying to quickly think he then babbled as he turned his face away looking down at his hands answering, "uh well I uh! What I mean is, is that uh… well I've been following you cause… you got this aura about you that I like… it's a unique one."

Uzuri's eyebrows rose as she stared at him saying this, she saw his embarrassed face as well but once more couldn't register why he was acting like this.

Ouma was feeling the silence again between them, which in turn only made more of an awkward mood. Not liking the grating feeling once more he then spoke once more, "well uh, it's nice you talked to me about that tree there and stuff… was there a particular reason why your mother liked that tree?"

Seeing that he was avoiding her real question Uzuri was far from impressed, but it was rare that she could talk about her mama with another person so decided to let him off of that one as she replied, "she never said why she liked the tree… but, she always said it was her favourite, but then she just loved nature in its entirety, in fact she actually designed this garden."

At this Ouma was surprised as he then looked at her and asked, "what really your mother designed this place?"

Uzuri nodded as she answered, "yes, she did, her specialist subject was in gardening… she created most of what you see in this kingdom."

Ouma then responded, "Well we got something in common there then." He smiled happily.

At this Uzuri looked at him with uncertainty as she asked him, "what do you mean by that?"

His smile still there Ouma then told her, "Yeah, cause you see my dad before he got married was a gardener too."

Staring at him still with unsure eyes Uzuri then asked, "he was?"

Ouma nodded happily as he then went on, "yeah he did, he used to do it all the time before he got married and I used to help him out a lot doing the weeding, mowing and trimming."

Listening to him Uzuri was becoming more interested in what it was Ouma had to say as she asked, "Did you?"

Ouma smiled more as he nodded and went on, "yeah, though it was tough at times I enjoyed it being out in the gardens and feelin the sunshine on my skin, and I decided there and then at that time I'd someday be a gardener myself?"

Now sceptic thinking he was being too good to be true Uzuri then asked, "oh really?"

Not noticing her tone of voice though Ouma continued on as he went onto say dreaming away, "yeah! And you know what? I've decided cause I'm so inspired by today! I'm gonna someday plant a crab apple tree in every garden of this kingdom!"

At this Uzuri was taken aback as she asked, "what! But why? Why'd you want to-"

Ouma then explained as he pointed to the tree happily still, "Because it's got so many happy memories! And so everyone should have that kinda happy feeling right! And this tree radiates it! I can feel it! It'll spread that feeling everywhere I'm sure of it!"

Hearing this boast as his hands were raised up to the heavens themselves and seeing his beaming aura Uzuri then did something that Ouma didn't expect as she put a hand to her mouth and laughed out loud.

Turning to look at her he then saw that she was smiling with her eyes closed as she was trying to hold back her laughter as she uttered between little fits, "you… idiot!"

Ouma was frozen in place, as he couldn't believe it! He'd done it! He'd made her laugh! She was smiling now truly because of him! This revelation made him shake and stir in his heart brimming with happiness as before he knew it, he too began to laugh out loud.

The two of them were just taken into a wave of laughter as they continued like this for many moments as the sun shone warmly upon these happy two.

Ouma then finally calming down now sat back down on the bench as Uzuri was still smiling away still not over her bout of laughter.

Ouma looked at her now with his right hand under his chin as he smiled at her and her happy state, Uzuri now partially recovered turned as she looked at Ouma and then saw a happy thoughtful look on his face.

Surprised by this Uzuri only stared at him for a moment before turning away feeling herself become strangely embarrassed as she then asked him, "what're you staring at?"

Seeing her embarrassed face Ouma only smiled more as he ten replied to stir more of a reaction, "I was just admiring your cute smile."

Turning to look at him once more Uzuri looked at him really surprised, as her face only blushed more, she then watched as Ouma continued to smile as he said, "you should show it more."

Uzuri hearing him say this felt something strange within herself, her own heart began to thump with a strange sense of sweet excitement. This new feeling was a shock to her but before she could think anymore about it Ouma suddenly reached his other hand out as he then touched the side of her face.

She looked at him wide eyed as he then stroked her gently smiling still which made Uzuri look at him wide-eyed as she asked herself internally, 'what feeling is this?' But then the more he stroked her the more she felt the feeling in heart increase as it throbbed faster and faster as she felt herself being lulled by this strange warm feeling as her eyes closed.

Looking at her as this occurred Ouma only thought she looked more and more adorable as he felt her lean into his touch more as he continued with his gentle caress cupping his hand on her cheek as the feeling within his own heart increased tenfold.

However the sweet atmosphere that was wrapped around them two was broken as then a voice shook them out of their enchanted trance, "oh Ouma my honey!"

At once the two of them broke apart startled as though lightning had struck them right where they were, they then both turned and saw that the one who had disrupted this moment, which was none to all annoyances… Pi-kokku.

Seeing her Ouma was annoyed beyond measure however he still had to unfortunately keep up the pretences for his father alone if any, so turning he returned with his artificial smile as he answered, "yes my dear Pi-kokku?"

Unaware of the situation that had occurred Pi-kokku smiled herself as she then told him, "your dear daddy told me to come and get you, he's got something that he wants to talk to you about."

Hearing this though Ouma was far from pleased as he wondered what it was that his dear old father wanted to talk about this time, so getting up he walked over saying, "all right then let's go and see him then."

Pi-kokku nodded as she then watched him approach, however before he made it over to her he looked to Uzuri who only looked at him quietly with a look of puzzled uncertainty, seeing this he felt bad inside as he couldn't really give his farewells in the way he'd like to so he only said, "well it was nice conversing with you your majesty." He then bowed his head slightly before walking away.

Then finally making it over to Pi-kokku he let her snake her arms around his right arm as he then walked off with her leaving Uzuri behind in the distance on the bench.

Sitting there Uzuri was silent as she felt her heart continuing to thump away with this strange new feeling… but then as she felt it she also felt a sharp pain inside as well, what was this?

But more than that in a sense she felt bitter and annoyed seeing Ouma walk off with Pi-kokku so easily after what had happened which made her ask herself, "just what is with him anyway, idiot!"

It was now late in the afternoon, Uzuri after her conversation with Ouma had proceeded to her academic teachings as well as her music lessons, both passing on with the same usual routine she usually did.

Ahiru had been concerned about her older sisters dampened mood as she tried to ask her what was wrong, however she told her that it wasn't anything at all and that she was sorry but she needed to be alone for a while.

Though it made her sad that she had to tell her little sister to leave her be, for she was so used to sharing everything with her little sister, this time this thing that was plaguing her though was something she could feel inside had to be dealt with on her own.

However what it was… she still didn't know though what this was which continued to nibble in her mind and heart, it was frustrating! But she knew that this feeling whatever it was had to with Pi-kokku's to be fiancée… Ouma! She had to get to the bottom of this! Perhaps talk about it with her godmother Karasu. That was it! She'd talk about it with her wise relative! So walking quickly she went to do just that however walking past one of the grand assembly doors she suddenly heard a shout, "you must do it!"

She stopped as she heard this voice, whom could that be shouting? Why was an argument-?

But then another voice came out that was all too familiar to her as he shouted right back, "I don't want to!"

Hearing him she whispered, "Ouma?"

Her curiosity getting the best of her she had to see what it was that father and son could possibly be fighting over, so carefully and quietly she cracked the doors open as she listened and saw what was going on.

Inside she could see Ouma's father Sagi with his spiked white hair showing where his son had got some of his resemblance from as he looked at his son from behind the desk he was sat behind as his scarlet red eyes looked on furiously at his rebelliousness as he went on, "don't you understand our position in all of this!"

Ouma was quiet with anger as he'd already heard this before however his father repeated it anyway, "your social position and mine at this moment hinges on the marriage that is to take place, if you and I do not have that anchor to keep up us afloat you and I will be left with what we had before! Nothing! Is that what you want to return to!"

Gritting his teeth furious at what his father had become Ouma shouted straight back at him, "no father! You're the only one who doesn't want to return to that! In fact I'd return to those days! At least from then from what I remember I was happy! You can keep your selfish wants! Because at least I'm being true to myself for once!" With that Ouma then turned around as he started to move to storm out.

However suddenly Sagi his father shouted out once more to him, "you will wed Pi-kokku on the night of the Choissant! Your symbolism matches perfectly together! You and I will be connected to the most important family in all of the kingdoms! You must marry for these reasons!"

Infuriated thinking his father had not heard a word that he had said then shouted right back to him once more, "I will not! I've already found someone who's true and honest! And who's truly now touched my heart and nothing you say can change that! My mind is made up!"

Uzuri hearing Ouma say these words felt a shiver inside herself as she felt a silent gasp inside of herself come out but she put a hand to her face to stop it as she listened on to what else was going to be said.

Sagi seeing his son like this though had still not given up his argument as he then gave him his revelation, "I know who it is your affections have been drawn to… it's to that peasant bird isn't it?"

Ouma as well as Uzuri behind the door looked at Sagi wide eyed in shock, Uzuri couldn't believe it! This couldn't be true! But Ouma broke this idea in moments as he asked, "How did you figure out-"

"Do you think I was completely ignorant of what you were doing? I have resources to discover your mischievousness; you can never hide anything from me! And I refuse for you to be together with that poverty stricken girl! There is no guarantee with that princess! The court will be in an uproar if this ever comes to be!"

Listening to his father say this Ouma protested, "Father how can you say that! You of all-"

However his father was having none of it as he continued with his accusations, "don't you dare tell me not to say anything! I have far more to lose than you do! Seeking after that an excuse for a princess for nothing more than calf love! Its just done out of pure pity that you've involved yourself with that wench isn't it!"

Uzuri hearing these terrible words felt horribly hurt inside as though an icy needle had sliced through her, once again symbolism that one dreadful thing that hung heavy over her was causing her nothing but misery once more… feeling hurt she walked away quickly, pursing her lips to not let herself cry.

Hearing the one person he truly cared about being named like this in this horrible manner Ouma was infuriated as he then shouted back, "I'm not listening to in you anymore! She's more of a lady then that flamboyant witch you've arranged for me! She's serious about life and she has far more charm then I can even name! Now I have chosen her and that's final!" With those words he stormed out the doors quickly as they smashed apart with the sound echoing down the halls as his father called after him angrily still.

Walking quickly Ouma felt himself throbbing with rage, he couldn't believe his own father had said something so horrible! What the hell did he know! He wasn't even one to talk about it! Did anyone care about the symbolism of his own mother when his father wed her! He hated his father now entirely and he had no right to speak to him ever again.

These thoughts racing within him, he entered the new corridor his head down still caught in his own thoughts when suddenly he noticed a shadow in the corridor, looking up he saw someone standing in the middle and saw that it was none other than Uzuri. Her face was down as she held her hands by her sides gripping them tightly hard unmoving.

Seeing her like this with concern Ouma's rage dropped in moments as he went to her quickly as he asked her worriedly, "princess?"

However Uzuri didn't reply nor move from her spot as there was only a slight gasp of a whimper as though she'd been crying.

Immediately Ouma was more worried as he went to her and reached his hand out as he asked, "Uzuri!"

But before he could touch her Uzuri spoke first not turning, "don't touch me!"

He immediately retracted his hand as though he'd been bitten as he wondered what was wrong; she was clearly in pain but why-

"I heard it… I heard everything, between you and your father," Uzuri spoke her voice sounding firm but yet with a slight shivered ache to it.

Ouma paused in horror as he heard this, this day had now gone from wonderful to worse in moments, he only looked at her sadly as he listened to her as she went on to say, "I understand everything now… it's better for you to be with her, you and Pi-kokku will have all the riches you ever want with no care whatsoever… and you really were with me just out of pity right?"

He couldn't believe what she was saying as he asked, "what?"

At this Uzuri cried out now herself feeling hurt and frustrated as she carried on, "you just pitied me! Just because of what I am right! You felt it would be fun to indulge yourself! Because I'm a quail!"

With that she then turned around and then looked at him angrily with tearstains on her cheeks as she then finished saying, "you can keep your rain of gold with your prosperous rich princess… your sick fun's over with me now!" With that she turned again and started to run down the corridor.

However Ouma not wanting it to end like this cried out to her, "wait! Uzuri!" He then ran up to her and grabbed her by her right arm tightly halting her as he continued, "Uzuri please listen to me… what my father said was wrong! I don't care about Pi-kokku! It surprised me myself when I discovered it at first but… I love you!"

Uzuri drew a sharp breath on these words, however Ouma hadn't noticed this as he continued with his confession, " you're the one who's now entered my heart and there's no room now for anyone else… I don't want anyone else but you! I truly-"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Uzuri shouted enraged.

Ouma looked on with shock as he heard these words, he had no time to speak though as Uzuri continued tears now falling from her eyes once again, "what you call love is nothing but admiration for me while I'm alive! You'll be just like my papa! What you proclaim you feel about me will only last while I'm alive! The minute I'm not here you'll just turn your gaze elsewhere! Your words are nothing but lies! Now leave me alone!" With that Uzuri drew her right arm out of Ouma's grip as she ran away without looking back at him and his distraught look as the door slammed hard behind her.

Looking at the doors as a horrible silence echoed throughout the corridor Ouma felt hurt inside horribly as his heart felt as though it'd been struck with a knife… feeling his pain though inside he didn't let himself be brought to tears, instead he clenched his left hand where he could feel her warmth as he whispered, "I'll change this…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: The Wager **_

It was now the next morning after the passionate and heart wrenching confession from Ouma… Uzuri was weary from the lack of sleep that had been caused by the emotional pain she'd suffered due to the harsh and heartless words of Ouma's father… but also due to a strange ache that was now twisting inside her.

Due to all of this the only thing she could do was hold her covers, hugging them tightly and around she was trying to form something like a protective cocoon. However it was useless as she was unable to ease herself into the usual familiar calm and relaxing sensation that sleep induced. For Ouma's voice repeated itself over and over again in her mind as she re-experienced him confessing his love to her.

Now sitting at the breakfast table all she could do was look down at her plate, a solemn expression on her face as she hadn't bothered to touch her knife or fork leaving her food completely undisturbed as her appetite was absolutely barren to her at that moment.

Ahiru at her left side looked at her older sister with concern in her eyes, she'd now herself nearly finished her breakfast with only a single piece of toast left that was held in both her hands. It was so unusual to her, her sister was always the one to tell her to finish her meals and not waste as she always made it her principal too to set a good example to finish her meals. So all Ahiru could do was look at her sister with worry as she had no idea what was wrong or how to even approach her about whatever dilemma she was struggling with.

However Uzuri was unaware of her younger sister's gaze of concern as she only still continued to stare upon her meal as her mind was still fixed upon what had occurred only twenty or so hours ago… she didn't know why she was even bothering to care so much over this, why should she? She'd only known him for a month or so, him confessing to her? What exactly had she'd done to enchant him? The whole thing was practically a joke! But yet why?… Why did it hurt so much?

Ahiru then watched as her big sister finally made a movement since breakfast as she slowly put a hand to her chest with a pained sad expression on her face. Looking at her as she did this Ahiru couldn't understand at that time in history with the age that she was why her sister did look so sad… but yet strangely inside she felt pained too though this too she couldn't understand either.

Uzuri holding her chest as her heart throbbed with this strange pain only could ask this one question in her mind, 'what was she supposed to do about it?'

Suddenly though shaking her from the depths of her thoughts came a ringing sound, looking up quickly she turned her head to where she could hear it coming from, she looked then to see her father ringing a silver bell at the far end of the table with her stepmother beside him with her same usual air of cold seriousness.

Annoyed at the sight of her usual expression Uzuri was nearly tempted to look away, however before she could have a chance to do so her father then spoke out, " an important announcement is now needed to be made to all of you by our most honourable guest, king Sagi!"

Looking then everyone turned to where the visiting king was seated and watched him as he got up a calm smile on his face as he said," thank you very much your majesty."

At once Uzuri looked at his expression with suspicion in her eyes, why was he looking so pleased? Especially with what transpired the day before? Why was he-

But then the answer came before she could wonder on it anymore, "I am glad to announce that my son Ouma will at this coming night of the Choissant be wed to the wonderful lady Pi-kokku!"

Hearing this news Uzuri froze inside as she looked on with shock thinking aloud, 'what?!'

The smile still there Sagi then watched as suddenly Pi-kokku got up as she then added truly pleased with herself, "thank you so much, my soon to be father in law, I must say to you all now that this is indeed a truly gratifying day and I am truly honoured to soon be wed to the prince of riches himself!" She smiled as she then turned to Ouma.

The parrot prince himself was silent as he lifted himself up to stand, Uzuri couldn't see his expression as face was down but then she heard with his own words, "yes, it will be wonderful."

Everyone else in the room hearing this news at once all celebrated together as applause was heard ringing out all around with excited murmurs beginning to echo all around from the ladies of the court, however Uzuri and Ahiru were the only ones not making any sound whatsoever for it was clear to Ahiru that Ouma's voice was clearly depressed, while Uzuri was still shocked by the news to notice his expression.

Sometime after this news was broadcast it was now after lunch and Uzuri was marching down the corridors in one definite direction truly annoyed beyond relief now, as she couldn't understand what on earth was going on! First one minute he confesses his love to her and now he was going to get married to her stepsister!

"That whole thing was a damned trick wasn't it!" She thought angrily to herself, she solved it quickly within her own mind with her sound logic, 'so he was just really playing around, in this whole thing… well he's definitely not gonna get let off easily for this!' For if there was one thing she could not let anyone get away with was fooling around with her emotions, making her even not sleep because of it!

A growl in her throat she then whispered aloud, "just you wait till I get through with you! I'll-"

"You'll what?" Came a familiar voice.

Halting in moments she stopped in mid speech for there standing in the shadow of some red curtains, where the sun shining through panes of a rich coloured stained glassed window behind him, was none other than the cause of her confusion and fury, Ouma.

Looking at him surprised she would find him in such an open space she forgot herself for a moment as she stared on, but then as he turned and looked at her with those serious yellow eyes of his which then instantly renewed her rage in moments.

However looking at Ouma she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her utterly provoked so bending her head back she folded her arms as she looked at him with a sarcastic smile as she said, "well, well look who I bump into of all things huh?"

Ouma remained silent as he only continued to stare at her with that same look of seriousness, however Uzuri undeterred continued on in her sarcastic tone as she said, "well I'm sure now you'll have all the fun and glory you want huh? After all now you'll be in with the most prosperous family in the kingdom, you've lived up to your daddy's expectations."

Still however Ouma continued his silence, now this was really beginning to chip away at Uzuri as she really didn't understand him, irritating her all the more she then went onto finally say, "well… I guess you had your fun with me in the end huh?" At this stage she then began to point to him and say, "and you know I have to give you credit, you've got great acting skills, I mean that whole thing about wanting to be a gardener, ' a crab apple tree in every garden?" At this she then let out a small ounce of sarcastic laughter as she then went onto say," and that confession of yours could have won a prize at a writers guild! How I'm the only one in your heart how there's-"

"It wasn't a joke!" Ouma spoke up harshly clearly angered with frustration.

Uzuri stopped in her tracks as she looked at him with surprised eyes as he'd finally said something, however her smile had dropped in moments as she then asked, "what?"

Ouma looking at her still with burning eyes of seriousness which also had a slight echo of sadness as he then spoke once more, "the words I gave you yesterday were true, the one who I love is you… it isn't Pi-kokku."

Hearing him say these words Uzuri felt her heart thump hard as she felt strangely elevated inside but at the same time she felt pain. Quiet she digested what he'd said as she spoke out utterly annoyed, "how can you say that again! When you've said you're going to get married to Pi-kokku! Are you planning to have me as a mistress while you-"

"To prove something!" He interrupted her again as he looked on at her still as fiercely as he was clearly struggling trying to get through to her.

Uzuri stared at him as she then repeated confused, "prove something? Prove what!" She then cried out angrily.

Looking at her Ouma told her, "I made a wager with my father… if you come and claim me he will acknowledge you and forget about your symbolism and forget about the engagement about Pi-kokku… and if not.. then I will never speak or go near you again and always obey my father's and… Pi-kokku's words."

Hearing this news Uzuri was shocked into silence again… never speak to her again? But however despite this she was angered still as he hadn't told her what he was supposed to prove as she then spoke out angrily, "so you want to prove you can win a wager! Do you think I'm just a tool to fulfil your fantasies! Don't fool yourself! Idiot! I'm not going to play any part of your stupid game! Regardless of what happens to you!"

At these words Ouma's face looked shocked and then pained which made Uzuri halt herself as she'd spoken before she could stop herself. Now filled with desperate sadness Ouma told her shaking his head, "None of this is a game… it's serious, I promise you." Uzuri was quiet as she saw Ouma continued to look at her this way, she was beginning to feel the sincerity in his voice as he then went onto say, "and this is the only thing I could think of… I can't prove to you that my love will last beyond the grave in any… in any words I can say, even these actions I'm sure won't be enough to prove it either… but at least I can show that love can last even if I am with another…"

Uzuri listening to him further felt her heart pulsating more and more at these words of affection but not liking this as it touched upon on one of her most core centre point of fears she turned her head as she said, "I've had enough of you! Just keep your nonsense to-" but suddenly as she had began to try and walk away she felt her right pig tail being pulled back.

Ouma holding her braid in his hand then lifted its end to his lips as he whispered to her, "I'll always be waiting for you…" with that he then kissed its tip gently.

Uzuri feeling this occur felt her heart pulse painfully again as it raced, feeling it rise she quickly ran away as fast as her legs would carry her feeling tears brimming. However in her rush she hadn't noticed that Ouma had managed to take off the blue ribbon that had been tying that one braid in place. Holding the ribbon in his hand he whispered with that same desperate sadness, "Uzuri…"

Running away still quickly she hadn't stopped at all for a moment until she came into one of the unused rooms as slamming the doors as she then caught her breath trying to recover.

Breathing hard her heart still rushing she felt her frustration as she had never been so confused in her entire life or even felt like this, what the hell was it!? She then whispered bitterly, "Just what was that about! How could he? Why was-" But then suddenly at last she noticed her now her hair that had become unbraided on her right side and the few tears that were leaking down her face, looking at her hair she then remembered Ouma's words, _"I'll be waiting for you…"_ Looking at her hair as she remembered his words… she then hugged her hair to face blushing madly red trembling all over with this sweet bitter feeling which was tearing her apart inside as the tears continued to fall downwards as she fell to her knees.

At this point Ouma had paused from telling the story as he took a few long sips of tea to recharge, everyone meanwhile all had quite mixed expressions, some of them sad, some of them with uncertainty as they were absorbing all of the drama of the past, however there was one thing for certain they were all enthralled with the tail.

It was then that Fakir admitted speaking his mind out loud, "you know… I never would have imagined your relationship together was so complicated."

Uzuri hearing this looked at Fakir with dismissive eyes as she then uttered under her breath turning away, " well you're not one to talk about it."

However not hearing this Ouma then laughed out loud as he felt embarrassed putting the tea down to one side as he scratched the back of his head and admitted, "well yeah… but at the time that's all I could think of to do… so yeah."

Rue seeing his expression smiled at his awkwardness as she looked to Mytho who she saw was feeling just the same as she squeezed his hand, both of them quite enjoying this tale as she then said, "I see… well do you want to carry on with the story Ouma?"

At this little encouragement he blinked as he then said, "uh oh yeah of course… well anyway…" with that the story continued as everyone listened eagerly on.

It was now later in the night with the moon shining far and high in the sky with its silver light flooding through the windows making the hallways radiate with an air of melancholy.

The atmosphere reflected perfectly the mood that Uzuri was feeling inside right at this moment as she and the others of the family had now been informed of the coming date of the Choissant. It was to take place immediately not tomorrow but the day afterwards when the moon would be at it's fullest.

Much time didn't remain for Ouma… but why should she be sad about it? After all it would be better with that idiot never speaking to her again! Then at least she could have some peace of mind and never be troubled over such nonsense again! However the sad feelings continued to remain inside of her as they raged like a stormy sea.

Amidst in her inner chaos trying to debate and soothe it away Uzuri suddenly looked up to see in the distance Ouma walking arm in arm with Pi-kokku who was doing the leading as she carried on chatting needlessly away oblivious to Ouma's depressed state as he seemed limp like almost as if he was a doll.

Watching the two of them Uzuri was silent for a moment but then immediately became irritated at the sight of them as she gritted her teeth angrily, looking the two of them together Uzuri decided to do something that wasn't in her usual characteristics to do, she decided to tail them. Then perhaps she would have more of an idea of the real truth behind this all.

Following them carefully behind she made sure not to be seen whatsoever as they turned and twisted down from corridor to corridor as she hid behind vases, curtains or whatever covers came her way whenever Pi-kokku turned her head to look back. Finally at last they had stopped in front of one certain door that Uzuri recognised to be Ouma's bedroom, Pi-kokku her arm still around Ouma's then watched as he then leaned his hand forward to open the door as he then said to her tiredly, "well then, I'll bid you goodnight lady Pi-kokku."

But suddenly before he could disappear through Pi-kokku grabbed him by his left arm as she then spoke in a flirtatious sweetened voice, "oh prince Ouma? Won't you please… ?"

Knowing what it was that she wanted without the question having to be asked Ouma turned around again shutting the door behind him as he simply leaned against it as he faced her with a tired sigh.

Smiling at him as he acted this way Pi-kokku simply then slipped her arms onto Ouma's chest as her expression became more sly. Looking as this was occurring Uzuri looked on with widened eyes as she became more angered inside as she thought to herself, 'why doesn't he try to get her off of him!?'

Pi-kokku with her hands still on Ouma's chest then spoke to him her sly smile still there, "you know… I was told about this little bargain that you and your dear father have arranged together."

At the same time both Ouma and Uzuri looked on shocked, she was aware of it! Continuing on Pi-kokku was amused at Ouma's surprised reaction as she then told him stroking his face gently, "I was quite surprised to learn who you were enamoured with… though of course it is quite obvious who will be victorious in this little wager, for after all that peasant bird doesn't have the brains to fall in love with someone as rich as you… but I promise you this…" with that she then reached her other hand to his other cheek as she stroked it tenderly as she leaned her face towards him saying, "I will enjoy you forever."

Uzuri listening then watched horrified as Pi-kokku then laid her lips upon Ouma's softly, watching this occur her heart automatically contracted painfully even more than before.

Looking on though it was clearly a cold kiss with no positive emotion from the receiving participant as Ouma only looked on with shocked horrified eyes at her, it looked as though he was going to move to push her off but then instead he but then he simply closed his eyes slowly. Uzuri watching him as he did this could feel pain radiating from the scene and then as she looked on closer she then saw that in his right hand was still her blue braid hair ribbon, she then saw that Ouma's hand clenched around it tightly as the kiss continued.

Her face blank then as she could see and feel the pain radiating Uzuri then became appalled herself as she gritted her teeth as she held herself back from blowing her cover.

Finally then releasing Ouma from her embrace Pi-kokku lowered her face as she then said before turning and leaving, "please sleep well… my prince." With that same sly smile on her face she then turned and left.

Watching Pi-kokku leave with an angry gaze Uzuri then turned her face to look back at Ouma who she saw had his face lowered hiding his expression as he merely opened the door and closed it sadly behind him as the melancholy atmosphere remained in the air all around.

After seeing everything and seeing it was safe Uzuri emerged from her hiding place as she looked at the closed door with sad thoughtful contemplation in her eyes as she whispered asking, "so it's really true…?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: The truth **_

Stirring from her covers Uzuri opened her eyes blearily to see the strong sunlight shining through her curtains, annoyed by it she moaned aloud as she turned over as she pulled her yellow sheets over her head to block out the worst of it as she closed her eyes once more.

However unfortunately it didn't work as much as she would have liked as the light continue to go through the sheets, so sighing once more she sat up in bed her hair a tangled mess as she looked on with half closed eyes.

Then looking to her right she saw her window that revealed the usual same intertwining vines and branches of the luscious green trees that she was so used to.

But then as she looked on at the branches and the vines her imagination began to work as then she recounted Ouma's various climbs he'd done on the trees or the vines to which he'd peer in and look at her as she woke up.

Looking at it she imagined his immensely happy expression his smile broad and wide, as he'd wave to her brightly crying out the same greeting he would always do,

"_Morning Uzuri!!" _

After this it would cause one of either two things that happened, A. she would in her fury and embarrassment throw one of her many pillows against the window, or B. he would wave so much he would lose his balance, but with both options it would always end the same, him falling and then lying on a pile of fallen leaves in an even worse mess than her. Then she would look out and see that same goofy smile that would be there and she'd hear him laugh up to her an arm behind his back showing his total silliness.

However looking at the window now the imagined image quickly faded away from her mind to be replaced only by the empty space between the greenery. Looking away from the window she then turned back and looked down at her covers, a depressed expression on her face as she sat there in silence for many long moments. Finally an answer emerged as she realised something, "I miss him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then finally time for breakfast as she proceeded to walk down the stairs dressed in her long light blue nightdress with a warm bright yellow dressing gown wrapped around herself loosely, arriving then at the base of the stairs she looked ahead of herself to see her younger sister standing waiting as she looked at her. She was dressed in a light pink nightdress that reached down to her knees covered in little red dots.

Uzuri seeing her looked at her with curiosity as she asked, "Ahiru? What're you doing down here?"

Seeing her older sister walk up to her Ahiru then told her with a bright smile, "I came here so that I could meet up with you before breakfast and also to save you some time from getting me up."

As her younger sibling said this Uzuri smiled then warmly herself touched at her thoughtfulness as she, "aw thank you little sister," with that she then patted her head gently.

Glad for the thanks Ahiru then took her sister's extended hand as she placed and held it with her own as she then said beginning to pull her forwards, "so let's go and eat yeah?"

Happy for the optimism brightening her own damp mood ever so slightly Uzuri nodded as she started to walk with her younger sister, "okay then." With that the two of them started to walk down the long corridor.

However as they walked together it was very quiet between the two of them for many moments as quickly Uzuri's depression was quickly sweeping back, tomorrow night Ouma and Pi-kokku would be married and… and then what exactly? This thought only made her feel worse though as a sad sigh escaped her lips.

Ahiru seeing her sister's sad mood was beginning to feel her own spirits dampen as she then resolved to try and help her older sister out even if it was only a little bit, "sis?" She asked.

Breaking out of her thoughts Uzuri turned to Ahiru and said to her, "uh yes? What is it, Ahiru?"

Seeing her reply to her Ahiru then asked her, "You've been acting real different for the last few days, is there something wrong? Has someone upset you or anything?"  
Hearing the concern in her younger sister's voice Uzuri was surprised that she had picked up on her sad state, though it wasn't really obvious in most cases for she was closer to her sister than anyone else in the entire kingdom other than of course her god mother whom she hadn't seen for a while now. So her expression changing from surprise Uzuri then looked on with a sad smile as she shook her head, "no Ahiru, no-one's really upset me… it's…"

Seeing her older sister grow quiet again Ahiru looked at her with concern as she then said, "It's what?"

At this Uzuri felt her heart ache as she couldn't say those words to her little sister and so all she could do was reply looking sad still as she said, "I don't know…"

Hearing her say this Ahiru looked at her sister with concern now, what could possibly be plaguing her older her sister so much that she couldn't even talk to her about it?

It was then that they arrived in front of the doors that would lead to the dining room, however before either of the sisters could move to enter suddenly down the hallway Uzuri looked up with surprise in her eyes.

Looking at her sister's sudden changed expression Ahiru was puzzled and then turned to see approaching them from the opposite side of the corridor was Pi-kokku's to be fiancée, Ouma.

However the way he was even made Ahiru look at the young prince with amazed eyes, for today different to his usual rich coloured fashions that he would parade himself around in like red, gold, orange etc, he was instead dressed in a coloured blue evening suit even though it was so early in the morning.

His whole costume could be best described as him wearing a white shirt that was covered with a dark blue jacket with the same coloured trousers and finally finishing with brown leather shoes with a handkerchief tucked neatly into his left breast pocket.

But Uzuri looking at Ouma noticed the most the blue ribbon that was tied around his neck making it into a bow tie, however she knew that shade and colour to be the bow that she had worn only yesterday. Looking at him she wondered to herself, 'why is he-"

Suddenly he spoke as he then greeted them both, "good morning."

Answering in the same fashion hiding away her surprise easily Ahiru greeted him, "oh good morning, prince Ouma," she smiled.

Uzuri though silent for a moment then simply turned her head not wanting to look at him as she replied quietly, "morning."

However before anymore could be exchanged suddenly from behind Ouma came that same old irritating voice as it cried out, "prince Ouma!!"

It was then that Pi-kokku emerged from behind him and then quickly wrapped her arms around Ouma's right as she stared at him so happily but then she turned her head quickly as she saw her younger step-sisters and then looked at them smugly as she then made her own greeting, "oh look who it is so early in the morning? Well I suppose you ladies have had a good night sleep haven't you?"

Knowing what she was really saying though, Uzuri saw the look in Pi-kokku's eyes as if she'd won a bet of some kind, that caused her to bite her lip mad. However Ahiru missing this subtle mockery only blinked her eyes as she then replied, "uh, yeah? We did thanks Pi-kokku, um did you have a nice one too?"

Hearing her younger naïve sibling say this Pi-kokku only smiled a little more as she replied casually, "of course, in many different ways," with that she then rubbed her head into Ouma's arm more like a cat.

Uzuri was silent still as she looked on with bitter annoyance as she then heard Pi-kokku finish saying as they proceeded through the doors, "well let's go and eat shall we?"

As she and Ouma began to walk through the door though suddenly a single piece of white paper fell down and landed on the red carpet. Uzuri was concentrating too much on Ouma and Pi-kokku to notice, however Ahiru seeing this then looked to see that Ouma's right hand clenched in and out slightly showing where it had emerged from.

Seeing the paper on the floor Ahiru bent down quick and picked it up and then read a single name written on top of it that made her eyes looked on with surprise, "_Uzuri._"

Ahiru seeing whom this note was meant for then turned to her older sister as she brought her attention to it as she said, "sis? This was left for you."

Bringing her attention back to her younger sister Uzuri looked at her out reached hand and saw the white sheet of paper and then took it in her own hands curious. Opening it up she looked at the message written on it with disbelief.

"_Please save me…"_

Looking at this with now shocked eyes Uzuri was motionless, while Ahiru then finally understood in some ways what was the cause of her sister's sad state, it was Ouma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later on in the day the evening air was quickly emerging as everything was becoming darker as the colours of the sunset began to set in all around.

Uzuri once again had been wandering around by herself almost all day, her younger sister had had some lessons that she had to attend which had depressed Ahiru who had wanted to help her older sister.

However Uzuri had told her that it was nothing at all and that she shouldn't worry about it so much, after all it was her job to worry about her, so with that she had got on with her pondering.

It was frustrating her though like mad at what she was feeling, for she couldn't believe it, that and as well the way Pi-kokku was draping herself all over Ouma, no wonder he wanted to be rescued!

Not wanting anyone else to see her in this state Uzuri decided then to walk to her usual thinking spot as she then wondered into her mother's old music room as she opened the door with the rusty knob and closed it quickly behind her.

Approaching that same old window she had peered through so many times she then spoke aloud to herself, "why does he ask me to save him? I mean can't he just give up on the wager for goodness sake!" Mad she then continued on as she let out a huge sigh, "he really is an idiot!" Then on the congealed window where her breath had misted over she drew a line down on it…

However suddenly interrupting her thoughts she heard the knob starting to be turned, looking at it surprised she looked then more irritated as she didn't want to have her thoughts interrupted. So quickly she ran and hid behind the piano legs as she then asked whispering aloud, "who is it coming in here at this time of the day?"

But as the door opened and the person entered inside Uzuri was incredibly more surprised to see who it was that had emerged, her father! Looking at him she wondered, "dad? What's he doing in here?"

Quietly she watched on as her father then approached and then stood in front of the window where only moments before she had done the same thing and then suddenly from where she was crouching she heard her father do something she hadn't heard him do in years.

He was humming to himself, but the song that was escaping from his throat was a song she hadn't heard in so long, her mother's favourite waltz song! Hearing this she looked on with widened eyes as she realised this.

Finishing then he turned around and looked to the ceiling as he asked aloud, "well Kouchou, I'm glad to be here again… sorry it's been so long."

Hearing her mother's name being mentioned Uzuri wondered to herself, 'he's singing for mother! But why? After all this time-'

But then she was interrupted as he then spoke once more, "well then… until next time." With that her father began to leave the room.

However Uzuri wanted some questions answered! She was not going to sit back and be left in the dark again as she then cried out, "wait!"

Making her father jump out of his skin he turned around shocked as he cried out looking around, "who was that? Where! Wha-"

It was then that Uzuri came out of hiding as she appeared from behind the piano and looked at her father with a serious expression on her face, almost a grumpy looking one.

Kawasemi her father seeing his daughter standing there looked on with surprise as he asked, "Uzuri?"

Her expression didn't change as she only continued to stare at her father, seeing her doing this Kawasemi then spoke once more, "what're you doing here? How long have you-"

However he was interrupted as Uzuri started to walk over from behind the piano as said, "long enough, I heard you humming away."

At her hearing this Kawasemi blinked and then suddenly he let out a gentle laugh as he spoke, "I see then, is that all?"

Uzuri though wasn't letting herself be humoured as she then asked him straight to the point, "father why are you here in mother's old room? What're you doing?"  
Not quite used to talking to her daughter especially in so long, he was quite unused to her piercing gaze however he himself liked to hold onto his own ground as he then asked, "well… what about yourself? Why are you in here? What have you been doing?"

Hearing her father mirror her question she looked at him annoyed, however she decided to just reveal herself anyway, after all what did she have to hide? "I come here whenever I like, just to see how mama is… to think." She finished looking away.

Seeing her do this feeling her same old stubbornness Kawasemi smiled, his little girl never changed even after all these years, "I see then, like daughter like father as they say then." With that he turned and looked out of the window once more as he continued to stare upon the sunset's light.

At hearing these words Uzuri immediately turned around as she looked at him surprised herself as she repeated, "alike?"

Staying where he was Kawasemi nodded, "yes, I come here myself when I have the time to… or when Chikin is distracted long enough for me to sneak away."

Hearing these words amazed Uzuri started to walk closer to her father as she heard him carry on with his tale, "your mother loved this room when she was still with us, every time she could she'd drag me away from my daily affairs just to sing or play the various instruments in here… or just to be alone together and speak."

Uzuri was now standing behind her father as she saw his arms behind his back as he held them continuing on about the past, "it was always fun with Kouchou here, laughing with both her and all of you… I'd say they were my most treasured and happy memories…" with that Uzuri saw him clench his hands together tightly as it was clear he had come to the moment when Kouchou had died so suddenly.

Sadness in his voice he then said, "I wish those days could have lasted forever…"

At this seeing and feeling her father's emotions, Uzuri did feel saddened but then she felt her irritation build up inside as her anger boiled as she asked him bitterly, "well if that's the truth… then why did you get re-married?"

Hearing these words Kawasemi turned around as he looked surprised as he hadn't heard her speak in such a tone in a long time as he asked, "what?"

Irritated at her father's clueless reaction she then erupted letting go of all the emotions that she had been holding back for so long, "Why did you get together with Chikin!? How could you just forget about Ahiru and me! You left us both alone! You didn't care!"

Hearing his daughter shout to her like this Kawasemi was dumbstruck however hearing the part about himself not caring about his daughters, he himself was becoming angered as he spoke, "stop it!"

Not hearing him though Uzuri carried on with her rage, "you just wanted to have a good name for yourself! You didn't care whatsoever once you were together with her! We were both in the way! That's why you never paid attention to us at all isn't it! Pi-kokku's always been more presentable to the court while me and Ahiru haven't! Mother and us are-"

But then suddenly at the mention of her mother suddenly Kawsemi did something that Uzuri wasn't prepared for as he walked over and slapped her making her stop in her tracks as he then told her off himself, "I never did any such thing!"

Looking at her father with shock in her eyes as a few pained tears began to water slightly from the pain as she slid to the floor as she then quietly listened to her father as he spoke, "now you listen to me clearly young lady! I never chose to be with Chikin… I had to."

Still in the depths of her shocked state Uzuri then repeated, "had to? Kawasemi was quiet as he gazed down at his daughter as she repeated these words but then Uzuri getting her former senses back in check still holding her aching cheek asked, "What do you mean that you had to?"

Still in his serious mood Kawasemi then nodded as he began his explanation that he could at last reveal to his eldest daughter," it was decided years ago at the Choissant your mother attended… I had known your mother for some time before hand and the two of us had… become incredibly close to one another."

Uzuri was silent as she listened to her father's tale discovering something that she had never known about him with transfixed eyes, "but… she was always weak in health, being born a nightingale, it was bad luck in tradition for a member of royalty and since she was the only heir to the Fidel throne she had to be married quickly but as you know one who is weak in symbolism is required to have a secondary partner to fall back on in case of such misfortune."

He was quiet again as he was absorbed in the past, Uzuri listening to this then asked, "so the reason that you and Chikin were-"

Once more Kawasemi nodded sadly as he then went on, "yes… she was chosen to be my second wife if anything were to happen to Kouchou, it's a sad ritual from the mists of the past… but there was nothing I could do to say no to it and so I could only pray for the best…"

Listening to all this revelling information Uzuri was silent as she looked at the floor, so her father was all along-  
Suddenly then she felt her father fall onto the floor himself as he then wrapped his warm arms around his daughter as he held her close to himself as he told her, "but you are right in the fact that I left you and your little sister all alone… and I'm sorry for that, I just never had the time to be with either of you anymore…. And I could never explain to you what was going on, I'm sorry Uzuri."

Feeling her father's forgotten warmth all around her as she felt his warm heartbeat Uzuri felt her heart pulse deeply as she then spoke again never feeling so weak before, "you're-"

Interrupted though Kawasemi then told her the words she had wanted to hear in so long and to know, "I have always loved your mother, your sister and you… I always have and will, my baby girl."

Hearing these words Uzuri gasped as she could now no longer hold herself back from her emotions as she exposed her weakness and let herself weep crying heavily away into her papa's strong arms.

It was then she understood her own heart and emotions as Ouma's face smiling face appeared in her mind making her hold on tighter still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after calming down after her emotional moment Uzuri was recovering her composure, seeing her wipe away at her stinging eyes Kawasemi asked her, "are you all right now Uzuri?"

Hearing him Uzuri nodded, "yeah I'm fine… but you know?"

Listening to her daughter Kawsemi asked, "know what?"

With that now back to normal Uzuri then told him, "I will get back at you one day for that slap."

At these words he blinked but then he let out a small laugh, "well I won't be surprised… I just hope it won't be too painful."

Uzuri now relaxed enough in father's presence nodded smiling herself but then her papa asked her, "So then what were you really doing in here?"

At this Uzuri gasped as she remembered, she had no time! The wedding was to be for tomorrow, so holding her chest she then told her papa, "father! I need your help with something!"

There were so many surprises in one day! So he then asked, "my help? What do you need to-"

"Just listen and I'll explain everything!" With that Uzuri began to explain to her father exactly what had happened, what she discovered and how he could assist her…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Affections Embraces **_

It was now late; the stars were shining far in the sky, they seemed almost like faraway twinkling small diamonds as Ouma gazed upwards through the glass ceiling of the ballroom.

Twirling as he danced with his arranged fiancée Pi-kokku, he paid no heed to her as she had her head fixed upon his chest acting as though with adoration. He was too wrapped up within his own thoughts as the other guests of the Choissant danced around them too in a huge surrounding circle.

His thoughts were heavy with melancholy as he thought of Uzuri, 'I guess this is the result of it all isn't it?' He then spun Pi-kokku under his arm as he let her twirl for a few moments as he continued on thinking, 'there was no way for me to have gotten through to her from the start…' He felt completely useless… he was no good whatsoever. He hadn't been able to prove at all that what she thought was wrong. Even with the small attempts he'd tried with her hair ribbon, his blue suit and those few words he could say to her…

He then remembered the words she had spoken to him on the day of his confession, _'what you call love is nothing but admiration for me while I'm alive!_ _Your words are nothing but lies! Now leave me alone!'_ His heart trembled with pain at these words as he stopped the twirl with Pi-kokku as she simply held onto him once more. He didn't and couldn't even have the opportunity to speak or see Uzuri the whole day as his father and 'fiancée' had kept a strict eye on him, along with the guards stopping any chance he could have had to. This saddened him even further than anything else could have done... he only wished he could have done more in the time he had left.

Then suddenly everyone surrounding them stopped their dancing as they all began to gather to watch the climax, at this Ouma knew exactly what was coming next… the final declaration as the flower in the centre of the ballroom began to shine eerily. This was it the end of it all… he was now doomed entirely, to be with someone for whom he felt nothing at all, with never being able to even to see Uzuri again.

Things now could not get any worse as he finally arrived with Pi-kokku in front of the glowing pulsating flower. Also standing there was Ahoudori, Pi-kokku's previous and arranged second in line fiancée, he gazed at the two of them with sharp and obviously jealous gloomy eyes.

Pi-kokku holding Ouma's hands with her own tightly and gently smiled up to him her thoughts obvious, the flower then began to pulsate faster and faster as though knowing what next was going to occur. There was a held breath throughout the ballroom as everyone anticipated the next few exciting moments. Feeling this Pi-kokku closed her eyes her smile still there as she then began to lean up forwards to finally make her permanent claim upon him. Ouma's father watching on had an immense grin upon his face, his fortunes were forever now guaranteed as well as his social position, but more importantly the wager was his, he'd won!

Feeling colder and colder internally the more Pi-kokku came closer, Ouma too then finally closed his eyes, the sad despair settling in as his heart began to feel heavy like iron, it was too late now nothing could be done, it was over for him. His hopes and dreams had come to naught…

Then suddenly all at once as Pi-kokku was mere millimetres from her and Sagi's enormous triumph there was a huge shout, "STOP!"

At once the glittering shining flower in the centre of the room vanished in moments, the sound a human voice making instinctively retreat. The suddenness made Ouma and Pi-kokku as well jolt, as did everyone in the ballroom as they all turned in shock at this sudden outburst to see who had cried out. Then there to the surprise of everyone there it was the princess Uzuri who was standing in the entranceway gasping heavily dressed in a blue dress with pearls around her neck with roses and ribbons decorating her hair.

Everyone staring at her were all silent in shock as they comprehended what had been said, then suddenly a lot of people in the ballroom began to shout out complaints, crying out at her of how she could disturb this sacred ceremony, making the flower vanish, and what ludicrous thoughts had come into her mind. Sagi too then infuriated began to shout out to her, "How dare you! We're in the middle of-"

However Uzuri over shadowed his voice as she then cried out again, "Ouma! Come with me right now!" She commanded as she regained herself as she looked at him with fierce determination.

As he heard Uzuri calling out to him like this he was stunned! Why was she? His father was infuriated with Uzuri for interrupting him; Pi-kokku looking at her younger stepsister was annoyed herself however she kept her cool as she then spoke out, "and why would he want to go with you? You've got nothing to prove here… you're just embarrassing yourself, you peasant bird." With that she then turned back to Ouma again as she now reached her arms forwards and up as she began to lean in forwards once more pulling him towards her, for she was going to complete the ritual with or without the sacred blossom. Ouma looked at her startled and uncomfortable.

Gritting her teeth as she saw this occurring Uzuri gripped her hands as she then cried out again, "I have got something to prove!" Looking incredibly angered.

Pi-kokku turned her head over as she was now becoming irritated as she looked at her young step sister again as she asked, "oh? And what?" Ending with a venomous sarcastic tone.

Uzuri hearing this provocation paused, as she felt herself torn inside… she knew what she felt, but could she really confess it? And in front of so many people! But then as she looked at Ouma who stared at her with those curious warm golden eyes of his, she felt her heart thump inside… she couldn't hold it back anymore. So opening her arms out wide she then shouted out loudly making it resonate throughout the whole ballroom, "Ouma! I Love you!" Her face raging red with embarrassment and overwhelming emotion.

Ouma gasped loudly as he gazed at her, his cheeks reddening in moments as his once dead cold heart started pumping incredibly throwing away the iron bands that nearly bound him. There were then huge gasps of further shock from everyone in the ballroom, at this huge revelation. Sagi was now in trouble! The wager was lost and everything else he had so nearly attained!

Pi-kokku realising this herself tried to think of something quickly as she looked up to Ouma who was still held in her arms as she asked him, "Ouma honey! You wouldn't really want to be with that pathetic peasant, now would you?"

His gaze stayed transfixed on Uzuri's form for a further few moments until he finally turned and looked down, Pi-kokku looking at him saw that his expression was blank for a moment. But then he slowly smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling somewhat relieved at this expression she smiled now calmly herself.

Uzuri seeing this though was alarmed slightly as she watched on silently, her arms still reaching out, she then called out again, "Ouma!"

Ignoring her though Pi-kokku continued to stare up at **her **husband as he continued to smile down at her, but then suddenly, "SQUACK!" Was called out loudly.

Her face was in shock as suddenly Ouma's human form vanished in a sparkle of yellow light as his clothes fell and were left hanging in Pi-kokku's open arms as a Scarlet Macaw parrot came out and went flying into the air s stray of feathers flying everywhere.

Uzuri reaching her arms out then caught Ouma's bird form in moments as she hugged him tightly and then quickly ran out of the entrance way as she drew out her raindrop umbrella and jumped out as she started to quickly float away into the night.

Pi-kokku still in a state of shock at what had occurred didn't move a muscle until she finally snapped back to reality as she started to shout, "that brat! How dare he do this to e! When I find them both I'm going to-"

But before she could take another step to leave Kawasemi stepped forwards blocking her path as he smiled brightly saying, "aww Pi-kokku, honey don't be upset, remember you still have Ahoudori here." He said indicating with a gentle hand gesture.

However at the mention of this name Pi-kokku shivered horribly as suddenly she felt a hand on her left shoulder that squeezed her quite tightly, feeling this awful pressure she turned her head around slowly and saw Ahoudori with a ghastly grin on his face as his glasses were shining insanely…

Floating down quickly through the air Uzuri still held Ouma close to her in one arm as her other held firmly onto her umbrella. Flying quickly still the two of them descended into the greenery of the forest of the palace gardens.

Landing quickly through to a particular spot Uzuri ran forwards, then suddenly she arrived where she wanted, a round marshy clearing where in the centre was quite a big sized pond with the light of the full moon shining down through a gap in the trees giving the place a mystical aura.

Quickly Uzuri opened her arms as she dropped her umbrella and let Ouma fly out as he landed in the water in moments with an enormous splash. Uzuri then quickly went behind another bush as she brought out a bag and then shifting through it swiftly brought out a series of towels as she ran back over to where Ouma was.

Turning her face away though as she knew the state he was in as he emerged from the water she spoke to him with an annoyed embarrassed expression the towels held out to him, "here, I don't want you catching a cold! I had to get everything in a hurry, since it took me all day to let my Godmother make my Umbrella able to float, but anyway I've got a shirt in the bag too so you can-"

But suddenly warm strong arms wrapped around her in seconds pulling her forwards, feeling the warmth of wet skin she immediately flourished red scarlet… suddenly then she cried out, "what're you doing idiot! Don't you know that you're-"

However he interrupted her, "I can't believe you came for me! You've got no idea how happy I am! Uzuri…"

Hearing these words she quietened down in moments as she couldn't think of anything to say it all at first but then it came as she said," it's no big deal… besides someone had to get you out if that dumb mess you made yourself…"

Listening to her as she said this he didn't mind the annoyed tone at all so only hugged her a little tighter as he said, "thank you…"

Looking down feeling the warmth of her embarrassment and fast beating heart Uzuri had no idea what to do at all as Ouma continued to hug her... but finally she sighed as she moved her own arms up as she wrapped them around him too, a warm smile appearing on her face.

They were then both silent like that together for many moments basking in the light of the pale full moon as it shone down upon the two of them, Ouma opening his eyes then asked her, "hey? Uzuri?"

Not really answering him properly she murmured, "mmm?"

"Can you say it again for me?" He spoke.

Hearing this one question Uzuri was embarrassed once more realising what words he was talking about as she complained then smacking him hard on his bare back, "why should I! You already heard me once! I don't need to repeat-"

"Please! I just want to… I want you to only say it in front of me this time… please?" He repeated.

Annoyed and still utterly embarrassed with the position they were in she pursed her lips… "I love you."

Hearing her small utter Ouma smiled as he encouraged her, "louder!"

Annoyed she said it a little louder, "I love you."

Smiling more feeling his happiness swell more and more by the moment he cried out, "come on you can do louder than that!"

Gritting her teeth now becoming really irritated she began to say it again, "I love-"

However she was interrupted again as Ouma spoke out loud, "c'mon! I really want to hear you say-"

Then Uzuri cracked as she shouted out, "I LOVE YOU! YOU IDIOT!"

This made Ouma silent in moments as he released her for a moment as he looked down at her as she smacked his chest continuing on with her complaining confession, "I love you! I love you! You idiot! In fact I do so much that I don't even know why I do! It's just I…"

In awe of her as she continued this way he saw her embarrassed expression as she finished trailing looking utterly defeated and drained, " I love you…"

Warmed from the inside out more than any words he could express Ouma walked up to her as he tilted her head up to him as told her smiling, "yeah, well guess what? I do too."

Looking up at him and his warm expression Uzuri's eyes were widened as he then gently and slowly placed his lips upon her own… silent as she felt his warmth upon her, her heart and chest suddenly became elevated inside of herself as a flood of butterflies were released from within her stomach making her feel as though as she was welling up with sweetness, feeling this she closed her eyes as she basked in this emotion.

Their arms wrapped around one another as they both tasted the sweetness of each other, the lights of fireflies floated around them both making the moonlight light all the more glorious with it's radiant warm atmosphere.

Finally at last they detached from one another slowly, both taking breathes of air. Feeling his heart thumping madly within inside himself Ouma never felt so elevated and yet peaceful in his life. Gazing upon his love he then asked,"Uzuri?" And at once she lifted herself revealing her vulnerable breathless, blushing red face as she seemed to tremble … at once something was struck inside him as he gazed down at her.

Uzuri now recovering from the overwhelming feeling of being kissed for the first time then noticed Ouma shaking slightly. Curious she asked,"Ouma?"

But as she asked this one question he suddenly cried out in a happy lovey dovey voice, "Uzuri, my honey!" As he went to pounce upon her.

However Uzuri was outraged, as he was completely naked as she cried out, "AAAHHHHH! With that she then quickly pulled out her right fist as she clobbered him with her on hand umbrella.

Pummelling him in moments in a panicked frenzy he then lay on the grass covered in towels as he was dazed looking at floating birds and stars in the sky. Uzuri breathless then annoyed gasped madly embarrassed and annoyed, "moron… total stupid moron!"

Ouma then concluded this as he smiled with a finger pointing into the air, "and that's the whole story!"

Everyone silent in awe at the conclusion didn't say anything for a few moments but then suddenly Uzura spoke up, "wow that was great zura! I love the love-love Zura!"

Hearing this Ouma smiled as he bowed his head and then replied, "why thank you Uzura."  
Rue then immediately spoke up herself, "yeah it was good! I never realised you two had such an exciting beginning."

Nodding once more as he was becoming a little embarrassed by this praise he then scratched the back of his head as he replied, "yeah well… it's just how it turned out really."

Fakir now having calmed down Uzura from banging her drums again as he then spoke, "as I see, though it's surprising to know that even Uzuri can lose her cool." With that he looked in her direction.

Uzuri had her head down but it was clear to everyone there that she was clearly embarrassed as the redness of her cheeks and ears was evident even if it was partially hidden by a pillow. However hearing Fakir's words she then spoke crossly raising her head, "I don't need to hear that from a weirdo like you!"

Hearing the angry tone in her older sister's voice Ahiru quickly went to intervene as she spoke up, "please you two this isn't the time to be fighting with each other!"

Komadori hearing her say this then too joined in as she said, "yes it isn't, besides its Christmas eve tomorrow and-"

It was then Fukorou spoke up himself, "I think it'd be good for us to get some sleep, it's late and I've had it for day." He then finished with a yawn making his tiredness evident.

Mytho too seeing this smiled himself at this as he also said squeezing Rue's hand, "yeah, I'm tired too, let's call it a night everyone." With that everyone was in firm unison.

Walking to her room now dressed in her nightgown Komadori walked to the room where she, Ahiru Rue and Uzuri would be sleeping together in. Yawning slightly as she removed a speck of sleepy dust from her eyes she moved her hand to turn the knob.

However before she could, "hey?"

Turning quickly she then saw Fukorou standing on the landing dressed in his red and white striped pyjama's as he stood with a calm smile on his face, his arms folded.

Seeing him Komadori gasped slightly as she spoke, "oh! Fukorou? I thought you were in with the others by now."

He shook his head as he walked over to her as he said, "no not yet, I wanted to see you before I did."

Curious she asked innocently turning her head to the side slightly, "why's that?"

He then reached over to her as he then took a stand of her hair as he stroked it in his finger tips slightly as he said," I was thinking that I've been very unfair to you haven't I?"

Hearing these words she was surprised as she asked, "unfair? What do you mean by that?"

Her hair still held Fukorou then answered," I've been distant from you for a long while now, you must be dissatisfied with me. having to put up with it for three years."

At hearing these words Komadori couldn't believe what he was saying! She shook her head left and right as she told him," that's not true! I mean… well, I can understand why you have! I mean with the witch in the past and everything else and-"

She was quickly though interrupted once more as he released her hair from his fingers and looked her sadly, "you know… I have been selfish… because the pain I've caused you in the past, I let you stay close by my side without giving you anything and-"

But then he was interrupted himself as Komadori couldn't bare any more words like this as she hugged him tightly saying, "please don't say anything more like that! You don't have to give me anything at all! I'm just happy to be with you! No matter what pain I've suffered… I always feel better with you with me, than being apart so please don't-"

At this point as she hugged him Fukorou quickly detached her from him as she looked at him with sad startled eyes, he looked down at her with seriousness in his own gaze… she had no idea what to expect at all, but then suddenly Fukorou smiled down at her as he said, "you know…" with that he then bent his head down towards her as she looked up at him with widened eyes as he then said, "you should wait until a person has finished talking…"

With that she suddenly was given something she hadn't even planned on having or had given up for some time in receiving… a kiss.

It was gentle and soft, short and brief but it was enough to make her heart tremble, as he removed himself from her she then felt her lips as his touch remained there as a wonderful warmth. She then looked up at him as he smiled brightly and said, "think of it as an early Christmas present, and…"

With that he then leaned his head forwards again as he then placed his lips on her forehead as he finished saying, " you can expect more in the near future."

Finishing then he withdrew as Komadori felt her forehead her cheeks blushing madly… but she looked up at him and said with a happy shyness, "I'll be glad to receive more… but please don't worry me like that again,"

At this Fukorou smiled once more as he gave her a warm hug and said, "don't worry I won't…" With that the two of them parted ways happily after a few blissful moments as they both departed for a good nights rest.

It was now really late in the night, certainly a substantial amount of time had passed and it was certainly way past midnight and during this time… Pi-kokku had managed to escape from her bonds and was now sneaking up the staircase.

Rubbing her hands together she spoke up, "now those fools are all dreaming away… and at last I can have some fun… Taka!"

With that using her beady eyes she reached the landing, looking left and right she saw that the coast was entirely clear and so walked on over to the boys room door. Reaching her hand forwards she then twisted the knob and opened it quickly.

Looking inside speedily she saw that all of them were sleeping away so she entered and closed the door behind her a truly satisfied and cunning grin on her face, but then as she turned her head to look up again suddenly in front of her came a very angry grumble, "mmmmm!"

She then looked on with absolute dread as there standing in the light of the room was none other than Uzuri her arms folded, Pi-kokku looked on shocked entirely and was now trembling with nervousness.

Uzuri then spoke entirely irritated and annoyed, "you never learn do you!" With that Pi-kokku was given the pummelling of her life!


	11. Final Chapter

_**Final Chapter: Forever after…**_

It was now Christmas Eve; it was late in the afternoon, as everyone in the house had gathered together to get their coats and gather the treats and presents they would bring with them, they had now gathered outside as they stood all waiting together.

Fakir stood ready in a long brown coat his hands in his pockets, he was getting impatient as he spoke aloud, "what's taking her so long!"

Everyone else was all ready as they stood together in their many different coloured coats, mittens scarves etc. All prepared for the freezing cold and bitter weather and the dark night that would undoubtedly come. For especially on that night and in the academy of Kinkan town that year there was going to be Christmas Eve party to celebrate together before the graduation in spring, everyone would all be together singing and dancing in front of a huge glorious and shimmering Christmas tree lit at the stoke of midnight.

Komadori hearing him walked on over and tried to calm Fakir down," well I'm sure Ahiru-chan won't be long, she had to get a couple of other little things and…"

However this didn't entirely brighten Fakir up as he replied, "she should have prepared all that before we were going to leave! I mean we're all ready quarter of an hour late and-"

However at this point Uzuri walked on over as she was getting fed up with Fakir's complaints as she told him, "will you stop your whinging! It's not going to make any difference! Besides it'll be night time when we get there anyway."

At this though Fakir complained straight back, "I promised Aotoa I'd help him out with some things! He'll be nagging at me now when we-"

However Uzuri looked at him now really fed up as she looked at him harshly saying, "do you want me to gag and tie you up?"

At this Fakir instantly became silent as Uzuri then looked at him and said, "Because you know I can very easily don't you?"

Fakir didn't have to be reminded of that because Pi-kokku earlier during the day had been picked up by her fiancée Ahoudori gagged and tied as she was led out by the rope terrified as he had greeted her with what could be best describe a demonic grin with Uzuri waving her pleased and ecstatic goodbye as Pi-kokku was dragged away clawing into ground. Though of course Fakir and the others only stared on with odd eyes as they dreaded the fate in store for the peacock princess… and he above all people did not want to meet the same fate…

Ahiru stood in the meantime in the entranceway, swinging her red coat over her shoulder as she spoke up, "oh I've got to hurry up!" For she had now found what she had been looking for that were in the couple of bags that she'd found finally and hurriedly under her bed. She hurriedly began now to slide her hand into her coat arm, finishing she began to button it up slowly as her sister and Ouma's tale replayed over again in her mind, it also made her think of her own dilemma that she and Fakir had, she paused as she asked, "what am I supposed to do?"

He was going to leave at the end of spring, she didn't like that and what was it that she wanted to do after graduating from Kinkan academy? She knew she didn't want him to go, but what was it she could do? Stop him? Stay behind? Leave? Finishing the last button on her coat she paused and was silent again as her mind and heart considered once more for the umpteenth time… after a while she lifted her head as finally her heart knew and made the right answer as she held as it beat strongly with resolve, she'd done it! She'd made her decision.

Finally after Ahiru's arrival they'd gotten on their way! It had taken them all many minutes of travel, followed with klutzy falls, slips and so forth due to the snow-ridden streets. The lamps had lit on their way down the streets and as they crossed the long bridge, until finally they made it into the grounds of Kinkan Academy.

All of the gardens were strewn with dim lit lights all over giving it a nice enchanting feeling as there were decorations littered left and right showing everyone's enthusiasm for the season. The drama group as well had gotten into the act dressing and acting the many characters of Christmas welcoming the guests as they entered, it truly was a marvellous Winter Wonderland.

Komadori enamoured spoke out really impressed, "wow! It's so pretty!"

Hearing her as they walked on into their destination Fukorou replied, "yeah it is!" With that they all walked into the hall after hanging their coats and revealing the many tuxedos and wonderful dresses underneath as they all went to explore and mingle.

Inside the dancing hall the piano was the main centrepiece of the room as everyone walked around it as well as listen. It was decorated elaborately with tinsel and a few golden baubles dangling here and there, and impressing everyone with his fantastic piano skills was none other than Aotoa.

After Fakir had arrived unsurprisingly he was really annoyed at him for his tardiness as he gave him a lecture over the piano to which Fakir had to listen most sourly until finally Aotoa's father had come to the rescue.

He was once the penguin that had played the piano for the dancing students and was still doing it now, after greeting Fakir he had then told Aotoa to calm down and that he had done most of what his friend was supposed to do anyway. With that Fakir was relieved of his responsibilities and could then relax with everyone while he stayed behind to watch over his son who looked up at him annoyed still at his soft heartedness. Standing over his shoulder his father advised his son Aotoa on each piece as he played them through. Which either caused his son to look on with bitter annoyance at the criticisms or with a pleased expression when he gained his praise.

It was then finally as well that Ahiru had been able to introduce her family members to Pique and Lilie who were both incredibly surprised and impressed (though of course not revealing anything about royal connections.)

Taking a break then for a moment from interacting with Pique and Lilie, Uzuri took the opportunity to get a drink from the refreshments table. Standing in front of a huge glass bowl she began to pour herself a glass of cranberry juice, as she did someone suddenly then asked, "miss Uzuri?" Turning around calmly as she finished pouring her glass she then looked and saw that it was none other than the Prince Mytho.

Looking at him unimpressed still feeling some of her dislike towards him she replied, "Oh it's you?"

Hearing the tone that was in her voice Mytho felt uneasy, he felt uncertain of himself for how would she respond to him at what he had to say? He was silent as he wasn't sure of how to convey it exactly.

Uzuri seeing this raised a single eyebrow as she then asked, "did you have something you wanted?"

At this Mytho bit his lower lip as he hesitated still for a moment, but then he decided to just come on out and say it, "I'm sorry!" He spoke as he then bowed his head to her.

Seeing this Uzuri was silent for a moment confused as she then repeated questioningly, "sorry?"

At this Mytho nodded this as he then raised his head and began to explain, "Rue told me earlier today… the reason why you hit me before, when we first met."

Hearing this Uzuri then caught on immediately at what was going on, however she did not show this as she let Mytho carry on with his explanation, "she told me that you hit me due to me separating my heart from my body in the story, and for doing it so impulsively without thinking things through or planning anything in advance… she told me how you hated me for it, making her and everyone else suffer for so long because of it."

Uzuri continued to remain silent her face expressionless as her arms were folded as she continued to gaze on at Mytho as he carried on, "and I just want you to know that I am-"

However he was interrupted as Uzuri responded, "it's fine!"

Looking up at her surprised Mytho was baffled as he asked, "huh?"

Staring down at him with annoyed serious eyes she told him," you've already said it once! You don't need to repeat yourself in front of me, besides I took out most of my rage when I struck you before."

Listening to her as she said this, Mytho didn't know quite what to say as he was quiet for a moment, but then he asked her, "you mean that you-"

She interrupted him once more she told him, "I've forgiven you already," with that she turned around and started to head back to where Ahiru was still chatting away to Pique and Lilie, this in turn made Mytho begin to leave as he smiled quietly.

But suddenly, "however!" He turned around again at once as Uzuri pointed an accusing finger at him as she declared, "but you better make sure, that you never do anything stupid like that again! Otherwise you'll have me deal with! " With that she turned around to leave again but then she turned once more to finally say, "got it!"

Blinking at her as everyone else did, they stared at them both with confused eyes, Mytho was silent for a moment but then he smiled brightly as he replied with a laugh, "all right Uzuri!" With that he departed and made his way over to Rue who had witnessed the whole thing and was quite confused by what the two were doing as she questioned him about it.

Ahiru, Pique and Lilie who stared on too were just as bewildered as Uzuri finally walked on over to them calmly as she sipped the cranberry juice in her glass. As she made it over to them Ahiru asked her, "Sis what were you and Mytho doing?"

Hearing her little sister say this Uzuri shrugged her shoulders as she replied casually, "just resolving a couple of old issues."

Ahiru hearing her replied, "oh I see…" knowing her sister she revealed a small smile as she then began to say something else when something caught her eye, turning her head to the left she saw Fakir leaving through one of the doors departing away from Ouma who had gotten into a lively chat with Hermia and Lysander. Uzuri now talking away to Pique and Lilie didn't notice Ahiru turning her gaze, seeing Fakir leaving though knew there and then that she had to talk to him, and now!

Turning from Lilie and Pique once more for a moment Uzuri turned to Ahiru to see a strange expression on her face, however before she could enquire about it, her little sister looked up at her and said, "Uzuri! I need to go for a bit, is that okay?"

Uzuri seeing the expression of fierce determination on her little sisters face though ultimately guessed instantly what it was she was going to do as she replied smiling, "well it's all of a sudden… but sure go ahead, I'll be fine here."

Nodding her head quick Ahiru then spoke gratefully, "thanks!" With that she then quickly made her departure.

Staring after their friend Pique spoke first, "oh I wonder what's she's off to?"

Lilie then added in, "oh she's so nervous to have us interact with her older sister! How cute!" She spoke adoringly with that same expression she had when she got in the right mood.

Pique looked at her with annoyed eyes as she rolled them while Uzuri replied as she smiled watching her young sister leave through the doors, "you have no idea," with that she turned as she carried on her conversation with them both.

Running outside Ahiru looked left and right for any trace of Fakir, luckily the snow had ceased now for the time being and in the light of the lamps she finally caught a sight of him as she saw him disappearing into the old sculpture studio.

Seeing him walk in she wondered what he could possibly be doing in there? Plucking up her courage she put a hand to her heart as she decided to tell Fakir what it was she truly wished to do with her future.

She then walked towards the studio, her shoes crunched in the snow as the eerie silence echoed all around as the light shone from behind her from the main hall and dancing studio.

Finally arriving at the studio's doors she paused for a moment, but then quietly and gently she reached forwards and opened one of the doors slightly as she peaked inside.

There she found was Fakir standing alone in the dark as the moon shone in from the windows, filling the room with silver blue light as the rest of the place was filled with shadows, any sculptures that were there were now gone making the place entirely vacant.

Looking at his expression it was clear to Ahiru that he was depressed and obviously lonely, looking at him this way she felt bad seeing him like this, he must have been so torn with what he wanted to do and with how she felt as well.

Quietly she gazed on at him still when she suddenly heard him say, thinking aloud to himself " I know I shouldn't have told her… but she had to know the truth at some point, am I selfish though for wanting to do this?"

Ahiru was quiet still as she watched on from the crack of the door, Fakir continued on with his thoughts aloud, "… maybe I should just forget about it all, I mean it is great here, with Ahiru, and with Mytho and everyone else, there would be no uncertainties or anything like that, it would just stay like that forever, we could both…" he then clenched his right hand, his writing hand as he then spoke again, "but I…"  
Seeing him like this Ahiru knew instantly what he was referring to, his power of writing and the outside world, his fate to write, knowing this she decided then it was time to voice herself, "Fakir?"

At the sound of her voice he jumped as he turned instantly and looked at her, his expression surprised as he asked,"Ahiru? What're you-"

She smiled at him gently as she told him, "I heard you talking, you see I… I wanted to see you."

Hearing her as she said this Fakir's expression changed once more in moments as his surprise died away to be replaced by a calm seriousness as he would often have in these types of situations, turning he replied, "I see."

Approaching him slowly Ahiru stood beside him as they both together stared at the bright and shining moon as it continued to glitter and shine away in the distant cloudy sky.

Staring up Ahiru smiled up at the glowing sphere as it's cool light reminded her of that one particular dance, that engagement dance that had tied them together and had led them both up until now, Fakir himself also had the same memory in his mind as he looked too, as well as all the other dances they had shared together.

Then glancing down to Ahiru and seeing her pretty face in the light he smiled gently then slightly himself… but he couldn't avoid the truth forever so looking back up at the moon again with a sigh, he asked finally again, "so what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Turning around she looked at him puzzled as she asked, "see you about?"

He sighed again, as he sounded annoyed a little slightly as her usual air headedness returned once more, "yes… I can tell you obviously want to say something, so what is it?"

Ahiru hearing Fakir say this then looked down as she held her hands together as she then told him, "well, it was just after sis and Ouma told us all their tale, it just made me realise something."

Hearing her say this Fakir looked at her once again as asked, "made you realise something?" She nodded then at his question that then made him ask again, "realise what?"

She then told him, "that you shouldn't… that you shouldn't hesitate and wait until it's too late, and afterwards it made me consider what I really want to do in the future, I thought about it all night and earlier today, and… I know what I want to do."

Hearing the seriousness in her tone as she spoke Fakir was surprised; it was quite rare when she did, so he was quite intrigued to see this in her so he asked, "to do? What is it you want to do?"

With that Ahiru turned around and looked straight up into Fakir's eyes as she told him unflinching, "I want to go with you!"

Fakir was silent absolutely stunned as he stared down at her… suddenly then he asked almost in a shout, "what!"

Ahiru told him again in the same determined tone, "After graduating I want to travel and go with you!"

Looking at her Fakir then lectured her, " do you even know what that means! Where we'd, no, where I would go! What I'd do! Would you even be prepared for that, I-"

Angered Ahiru shouted at him right back, "I know exactly what! I'm not stupid Fakir! I'm not a kid anymore! You know that!" Fakir was silenced in moments and at once Ahiru began again, "I know we'd be travelling everywhere! There wouldn't be any real rest and… I know we probably we wouldn't even come back here for a… a real long time! But I… I, I'm prepared for that! I don't care if I sleep rough or in a tent or have bad food or whatever! I just know I have to go with you!"

Gazing at her Fakir was further stunned and even felt stirred slightly inside himself as his heart thumped slightly, she really had thought about it through! He then reached one hand forwards as he asked her holding her cheek, "are you sure though? Are you really, really sure that you want do that?"

Blushing slightly she confirmed again with the same ounce of determination even though she was quivering inside with warm trembling emotions, her resolve remained strong, "yeah."

Looking down at her Fakir was filling with the same stirring warm emotions inside of her, feeling it he then pulled her forwards as he then hugged her tightly as he told her, "you moron…you really do know how to make life so difficult don't you?"

Feeling his warm arms embracing her she smiled happily as she felt his racing heart against his chest as she hugged him back happy herself, they were both silent together like that for many, many long sweet moments.

…

Then feeling the warmth inside herself she spoke once more, "and you know I've just had another idea that's occurred to me of what we can do."

Hearing her he asked, "an idea?"

She nodded against him as she told him, "I thought that maybe we can both go together to places that had the same problem as we did, other towns, villages, cities trapped and bound in stories, we could do something to help them!"

At hearing this idea this had never even occurred to Fakir and now… it seemed so perfect! It made complete sense! It was exactly what they could both do, but then one question remained to him, "but what about your dancing? Don't you want to pursue that still?"

Ahiru paused at this, but then she answered "yeah I do… I mean, maybe," she paused uncertain of herself.

Looking down at her Fakir could feel her uncertainty however he could feel the wave of inspiration wasn't completely over from her yet so encouraged her to go on, "maybe what?"

Ahiru then told him," well… maybe you and I in the future could create a travelling troupe like the one that came to visit us three years ago, but… I don't know if you'd like that."

At this idea he was impressed once more as he teased her slightly, "to think of all nuisances to come up with that idea." Ahiru annoyed smacked his back angrily, "don't call me a nuisance! I don't need that-"

However he interrupted her again as he squeezed her gently a little more as he told her, "I never said it was a bad idea, this one of those few times you've impressed me this much."

Hearing this Ahiru smiled more as she blushed a little more as she then admitted as well, "well you know that's not the only reason I want to go with you."

Looking down at her Fakir smiled as he asked, "oh it isn't?"

Ahiru now looking at him then spoke feeling her trembling heart beating with that one emotion she was now going to admit it once more, "it's also because…I, I love you, I love you Fakir!"

Hearing her say this Fakir now blushed red with the same emotion himself as his heart warmed him from the inside out as he said, " As I do you too…" With that the two of them embraced as their lips gently met and they clung to one another drawing themselves closer to each other warm with their emotions of love as filled the entire room. Their golden rings on their entwined hands they wore shined gaining strength from the power of their emotions.

Everyone was now outside to celebrate around the open air Christmas tree while Uzuri in the meantime had heard the entire conversation from outside the doors and knew exactly what the two of them were doing, however she smirked to herself as she spoke aloud, "the two of you might be going out into the world but I'm gonna make sure you carry a travel pigeon or something! No way I'm losing contact with my little sister!" She then turned and looked at them both from the crack in the door as she also remarked, "and who knows, I might even arrange a wedding ceremony for you both?"

Ouma happy in his usual lovey dovey manner walked over and noticed Uzuri next to the old studio as he carried a couple of drinks in his hands, looking at her he blinked as he asked, "hm? What're you doing Uzuri?"

Hearing him the same mysterious smile on her face she replied, "nothing really, just waiting for you."

Ouma smiled glad and happily as he handed her drink in the distance Rue and Mytho too walked together as their arms were linked securely together.

As they walked together Rue then looked up into the dark sky and then spoke out amazed, "wow! It's snowing again!"

Hearing her Mytho looked up himself and saw the snow as well as he smiled at it too, "yeah it is… this truly is a beautiful Christmas Eve."

As he said this suddenly the lights on the centre of the Christmas tree lit up brightly and shining as the whole of the academy became dazzling and bright as it was now signified to be midnight and therefore now Christmas day! Seeing this with amazed eyes Rue then corrected him, "you mean Christmas day!"

At this Mytho only laughed as then they both and everyone else gathered all around the Christmas tree and spoke and chatted excitedly together as the human Neko-sensei stood up dressed as Santa Claus to make a grand speech about joy and celebration (and of course as always marriage), including Komadori and Fukorou who were walking hand and hand together.

However deep within the room of the studio Fakir and Ahiru were too happy where they were to notice as they instead looked up into the night sky at the moon and it's light as the snow flew all around it.

It was then Uzura made her appearance as she had gone out flying throughout the day to visit Godmother Karasu and was now using Uzuri's enchanted umbrella flying through the air as she made it over the academy and saw the huge tree and lovely lights as she spoke in awe, "oh! Wow zura! That's so cool! Zura!'

Then suddenly as she flew in the air she found someone already standing or rather floating in the air too, she was a mysterious figure glowing translucently in blue light, with short light brown hair and blue wings flowing from out of her back as she stood in a strange costume that was beyond her young description.

Looking at her mesmerised Uzura then heard her say, "I wish all of you… eternal happiness from now on, good luck to you all…" Hearing her say this Uzura was silent for a moment as she then asked, "Who are you zura?"

The mysterious girl hearing her turned and looked at her silently for a few moments, but all she did in reply was a smile as she put a hand to her lips signalling secrecy.

However before Uzura could question anymore the figure suddenly turned as she then flew away into the light of the moon as she glowed more and more until finally vanishing away.

Ahiru inside the studio looking out the window as she noticed Uzura outside floating in the air, she then quickly let go of Fakir as she ran forward laughing and waving, "hi Uzura! How did you-"

She then paused as she felt something strange as she stopped for a moment and suddenly waved again, Fakir seeing her do this walked over as he asked, "Ahiru what're you doing?"

Stopping her wave she turned and told him, "I don't know I just felt this urge, like… I was waving goodbye to someone else but…" however she shook her head not really getting herself as she said, "nah it's nothing, come on! Let's go and meet everyone outside and celebrate, we've got presents to get and give!"

Not quite getting her he decided then too to shrug it off as he held his hand out to her, "all right then let's go, they'll be opening them soon."

Ahiru nodded gladly and with that she took his hand in hers as they both headed outside to join in the festive season. Then forever afterwards… their journey and adventures continued together as many new stories were born from the many places they visited, the many friends they made and the friends family they would see now again… it was forever though they would always be together.

As I waved goodbye to that world finally and it's eternal story, I give all of you who have read to this point, forever after… yours sincerely and always Kirramagic.


End file.
